Intrusa en un fic
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Una intrusa llega a la vida de Hermione y Draco ¿Qué haces cuando tienes delante de ti a tu amor platónico literario? No, no es un sueño estas dentro de un fic viviendo una vida que no te corresponde Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaa!_**

**_Si soy yo y con un nuevo fic, no se como me atrevo a esto pero ni modo si no lo hago mis musas estaran en paro otra vez. Ahora quise hacer algo un poco diferente esta historia sera contada desde la perspectiva de una de las protagonistas Pauline, aunque probablemete tambien sera por los otros dos Draco y Hermione. sin mas por el momento los dejoo_**

**_Sumary:Una intrusa llega a la vida de Hermione y Draco ¿Qué haces cuando tienes delante de ti a tu amor platónico literario? No, no es un sueño estas dentro de un fic Dramione_**

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben todo lo que reconozcan es de la GRAN JK lo demas es mio _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Los alumnos de quinto año estaban a nada de terminar sus clases los TIMOS ya habían pasado y ahora la mayoría de ellos se encontraban descansando en los jardines del colegio. Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminado por uno de los pasillos cuando se topo con Hermione Granger, había trato de evitarla todos esos días, no era difícil poder hacerlo, la castaña lo sospechaba algo le pasaba._**

_Lo poco que había avanzado su relación en esos meses esta semana se estaba yendo todo por la borda. La situación era frustrante para Hermione, pero sabía que debía darle el tiempo necesario, pero ahora que lo encontraba solo y más relajado era la situación idónea para encararlo _

_-Malfoy-dijo Granger_

_-Granger-contesto el de regreso _

_-Necesitamos hablar._

_-No tengo tu tiempo llevo prisa- Draco era cortante más no grosero _

_Eso hacia que Hermione tomara el valor de seguir._

_-Malfoy sabes que es importante._

_Draco sabía de lo que Hermione quería hablar con él, peor el no quería se negaba a si quiera pensarlo, no era bueno ni para él ni para ella._

_-¿Y qué tendría que ser lo importante para que decidiera dedicarte unos minutos de mi valioso tiempo?- pregunto algo que ya sabía solo quería saber si era lo suficientemente consciente de lo que iba a hacer, claro el no se quedaría ahí por mucho tiempo más._

_-Sobre nosotros y lo que sea que tengamos. _

Joder otra vez le hacía lo mismo. Ella amaba a su amiga sí que la amaba pero en momentos como este lo único que quería era mandarle un par de crucios. ¿En qué jodido momento pensó que sería interesante dejar ahí el capitulo?. Estaba sumamente enojada con todo el mundo con Cinthya por haber dejado ahí el capitulo, con Draco por idiota y querer huir de Hermione y no aceptar sus sentimientos, con mi maestra de latín que por su culpa no pude pegar el ojo haciendo la traducción kilométrica que dejo y con migo misma por que por enésima vez en el mes se me había hecho tarde e iba a llegar tarde pero muy, muy tarde a _Construcción y desconstrucción de personajes_ mi materia favorita del semestre.

Agarre mis cosas como pude y salí disparada hacia la universidad, afortunadamente no tarde en tomar el autobús que me dejaba enfrente de la facultad. Llegue y muy sigilosamente según yo entre al aula sin hacer ruido para que el maestro no se percatara, me senté en mi lugar de siempre a lado de mi amiga Cinthya y empecé a sacar mis cosas.

-¿Y a hora que fic te detuvo Pauline?- lo dijo muy bajito

La fulmine con la mirada mientras le decía

-Uno en donde la autora se quedo en: _Sobre nosotros y lo que sea que tengamos._

-¿Cuál es la prisa? no tardare en subir el siguiente relájate

La clase termino y salimos por algo de desayunar

-Sabes Line ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento de haberte mostrado esa pagina hace ya años.

-¿Bromeas no es así Thya? De no ser por esa página tú y yo no estaríamos aquí

-Si lo sé pero yo lo decía por que cada día te vuelves más adicta a ella y por qué odio tener que compartir a mi hombre perfecto con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Quién es la adicta? Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que no puede con los deberes y aun así sigue escribiendo Fics, yo por ahora lo dejo por la paz, es mejor que mis musas estén concentradas en la escuela que ahí, no podría con todo.

-No puedo solo con lo que escribimos con la escuela necesito escribir sobre nuestro rubio si no tus amiguitas se van.

-Bueno me darás un adelanto o tendré que esperar como las demás mortales a saber lo que responderá Draco.

-Como cualquier mortal amiga, por cierto ¿iré contigo a tu casa después de aquí o veras al idiota de tu novio?

-No lo sé aun, no quiero verlo todavía.

-Te diré algo que no quieres oír. Arregla de una vez las cosas con él no puedes seguir huyéndole.

-No huyo

-Huyes y no te culpo, pero será mejor que le digas que no vivirás con él, no todavía.

-¿y qué tal si, si quiero hacerlo?

-Dudas y no creo q estés lista para eso, pero cambiemos el tema no te hare pensar más en eso, mira lo que traigo aquí

-¿Qué es?

-Es el fic, sabes que eso de escribir en el ordenador no es lo mío, se lo mucho que te molesta cuando dejo los capítulos en lo más interesante, ya trae un par de capítulos adelantados, puedes leerlos, por cierto hay una sorpresita espero que no te enojes.

-Por eso te quiero amiga, con lo que me acabas de dar no puedo estar enojada contigo por lo menos hasta que termine el semestre, mañana sin falta te los daré.

-Tonta el semestre se acaba el próximo viernes, pero mañana Line.

Las clases ya habían terminado por fin solo la siguiente semana y ya serían por fin las tan ansiadas vacaciones, Thya no había venido y yo me encontraba terminando de hacer mi último trabajo del semestre, para por fin poder acostarme en la cama a leer el fic. Justo en el momento en el que me disponía a calentar el agua para un té alguien llamo a la puerta.

Sabía quién era. Quería gritar de frustración ¿por qué no venía en una semana quizás dos si no fuera mucho pedir?, con un poco de nervios fui a la puerta para abrir. Ahí estaba parado mirando sus tenis. Adam podía estar hecho un desastre pero yo siempre lo vería guapísimo. Dejo de ver sus tenis para mirarme, estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, antes de que me pudiera quitar de la puerta para que el pasara o ir por algo para que se secara me beso.

-Adam te vas enfermar deja que vaya por algo para que te seques.

Adam se separo de mi un poco molesto, pero al fin permitiendo que fuera a buscar algo, traje un par de toallas y el secador para el cabello.

-Veo que aun estas ocupada Line

-Un poco casi termino, no sabes esta semana estuvo de locos, hoy no he dormido nada.

-¿Te quedaste otra vez leyendo?

-No tenía que terminar una traducción

Siempre que tocábamos ese punto de que no dormía lo suficiente por estar leyendo era pelea segura a veces no dormía por leer cosas de la escuela y otras por los fics, cosa que odiaba Adam por sobre todas las cosas, aunque en realidad yo creía más bien que al que odiaba era a Draco, el no entendía como me pudiera gustar alguien como él, no se quejaba que fuera un personaje literario sino Draco Malfoy en sí, siendo que Adam y él no tenían nada que ver no se parecían en absolutamente nada, obviamente aunque le intentara explicar el jamás lo iba a entender.

-Ven siéntate para que te seque el cabello

Adam no dijo nada y se dejo secar su cabello castaño claro

-Sabes creo que mi hermano dejo una sudadera ahora que vino por que no te la pones así entraras más rápido en calor.

-Tengo otras cosas en mente con las que pueda entrar en calor Line

-Adam, ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?

-Si no estoy diciendo nada Pauline, ven siéntate vamos a platicar ya son dos semanas y dijiste que hoy me darías una respuesta así que dime ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo?

Ya sabía la respuesta, ahora solo esperaba encontrar rápidamente la mejor forma de decírselo sin que se enoje.

* * *

_**Bueno quiero leer sus opiniones , buenoo me voy, los invito a que se pasen por mis demas historias. Espero sus reviews! **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Estoy en un fic

_**Hola! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, se los agradezco, este cap. dedicado a mi mama Amia que sus amenazas a mis musas tuvieron el efecto deseado y casi ya puedo terminar mis demás capítulos de mis historias. Por cierto yo me imagino a Pauline como una mezcla entre Carlota de Mónaco y Anne Hathaway así que si quieren échenle un vistazo a google. **_

_**Ando con escases de tiempo y limitada con el ordenador, vuelvo a como empece a escribir en cualquier hoja que encuentre y pasarlo al ordenador asi que esa será algo que me impida subir con rapidez pero tal como lo he prometido con cinco reviews como minimo comenzare a escribir el sig cap, en este ya llevo una buena parte del siguiente así que espero no tardar tanto... muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y favoritoos!**_

* * *

Y yo que me quejaba de Draco por no querer enfrentar a Hermione, cuando prácticamente yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Trataba de convencerme que lo mío era más serio, _¡__por supuesto que es más serio Pauline estamos hablando de un fic! No de la vida real _

-No vas a venir ¿verdad?

-No puedo Adam, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti, te amo y eso nunca ha estado a discusión, simplemente no creo que esté lista para dar ese paso, es solo eso.

Perfecto, simple y conciso, solo esperaba que lo entendiera.

-Pues estoy totalmente en desacuerdo Pauline, ¿hasta cuándo vasa quitar la barrera que hay entre los dos?, en estos dos años no he conocido a tus padres, ni siquiera me hablas de ellos y bueno ni decir que estés lista para lo _otro_, siento que estás conmigo nada más para cumplir el requisito de que eres joven y necesitas un novio, no por que de verdad me ames, la Universidad absorbe todo tu tiempo y lo que resta después de la universidad, el trabajo y tus amigas es para mí, estoy harto de ser el último en tu lista de prioridades, de sentir que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, pense que si venias a vivir conmigo pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y podríamos resolver nuestro _problema._

-Pues si estas tan harto ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, si tienes problemas de auto estima y crees que ni yo te doy lo suficiente y no eres lo suficiente bueno para mí, pues lo siento porque es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte y ese es tu problema, ¿quieres saber por qué no te hablo ni te he presentado con mis padres y mi familia? Pues porque mi relación con ellos no es buena sino inexistente, no están de acuerdo con lo que estoy estudiando y lo más seguro que tampoco con cualquier decisión que tome incluyéndote a ti, qué bueno que nos estamos evitando todos estos _requisitos _por que nunca me ha gustado darle gusto a la gente. Haznos un favor y lárgate de mi casa.

Adama salió hecho una furia y yo no estaba mejor, ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda mi amor?, tal vez yo había cometido muchos errores como no hablarle de mis problemas con mi familia, pero aun resultaba demasiado doloroso como para externarlo a otras personas que no fueran Thya y mi hermano. Tenía mucho coraje, Por qué no solo se limitaba a decirme "_no te preocupes cariño cuando estés lista las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti"._

Antes de que mis lágrimas amenazaran con salir decidí hacer algo para despejarme, tome el cuaderno de Cinthya. Mi amiga tenía esa letra que hacía que desde la primaría todos le pidieran sus cuadernos para copiar los apuntes; simple, redonda y fácil de leer, todo lo contrario a la mía que era en extremo gariboleada casi nadie podía leer lo que escribía aún así Thya decía que tenía un aspecto muy elegante como si fuera de los tiempos de Shakespeare o de la edad media. Así que cuando empecé a leer la primera oración me hizo sentir en extremo más tranquilla. ¿Qué mejor que leer problemas ajenos inexistentes para tranquilizarme?, solo tal vez leer a Draco, perfecto dos en uno por que el capitulo era contado por mi rubio favorito.

Draco con su capacidad de darle la vuelta al asunto logro no comprometerse y salir bien parado con Hermione, a veces se me olvidaba de las capacidades persuasivas que hacía gala mi personaje masculino favorito de la saga y me llegaba a preguntar si Hermione de verdad era la bruja más inteligente en generaciones ¿acaso no veía como Draco la manipulaba a su antojo?

Hermione era mi personaje femenino de la saga sentía cierta debilidad por ella, sentía que sin ella simplemente Harry jamás hubiera sobrevivido desde el primer libro. Termine de leer el capitulo que supuestamente hoy publicaría Thya, ella sabía que leería los demás o lo que tuviera escrito, así que hojee el cuaderno, había dos capítulos más no iba a perder el tiempo. El siguiente capítulo definitivamente hizo que pasara por todas y cada una de las emociones existentes, desde la emotiva despedida que Draco hizo con su padre Lucius cuando lo mandaron a Azkaban hasta la incertidumbre si la relación de Draco y Hermione terminaba ahí ¿Draco se haría Mortifago?.

Decidí hacer una pausa a mi nada provechosa lectura, tenía un severo problema en cuanto a mi comportamiento cada que sucedía algo emocionante optaba por huir, esconderme, ignorar, algo que me hiciera no presenciar lo que pasaba ya fuera en la vida del día a día o cuando leía podía deja por horas el libro hasta que me sintiera lista para continuar así que acomode mis cosas para mañana hice la cena y un té.

Cuando me sentí un poco más relajada comencé con el siguiente capítulo.

_-Sé quien nos puede ayudar Minerva pero no podemos contactar hasta que llegue a Hogwarts podría ser peligroso para ella, si no podemos evitar la guerra ella nos ayudara-_

_-¿A quién te refieres Albus?_

_-Pauline Lestrange _

Ahora entendía su famosa sorpresita ¿por que lo había hecho? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que sería divertido poner a su mejor amiga en su historia? No perdí el tiempo y le marque

-Cinthya

-Ya lo leíste verdad, de otra forma no me dirías Cinthya, Y antes de que me digas que lo borre cambie el nombre o cualquier otra cosa que se le parezca te diré que no Pauline, te necesito para el desarrollo de mi historia, Dumbledore te necesita.

-jajaja Dumbledore se las puede apañar solo es Dumbledore tiene a Harry y a Severus así que no me vengas con esas cosas. ¿Cuando tu inspiración se termino para que hagas uso de nombres y personas ya existentes? Si la maestra de Construcción y desconstrucción te leyera te reprobaría inmediatamente.

-Termina de leer el capitulo, estoy segura que te gustará, no es que se me terminara es que simplemente lo puse por dos cosas necesitaba un personaje con tu forma de ser así tal cual y la otra que mejor que tu, si alguien te conoce soy yo sería fácil escribir si me imagino lo que tu dirías o harías querida.

-No me convencerás, así que más te vale pensar en otro personaje que cumpla con tus necesidades para la historia, así que ¿lo cambiaras?

-No lo hare ¿por qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes? , "tu aparición" estaba contemplada desde el inicio, hasta me he tomado la libertad de poner al idiota de Adam en la historia, por cierto ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con él?

-¡¿Pusiste a Adam también? Estás loca Thya, terminare de leer y te volveré a llamar, te quiero.

-Huye cobarde, pero mañana no te salvas de contarme, espero que de una vez por todas me digas que ya no tendré que soportar a Adam.

-Bye Thya.

Siempre lograba ponerme de cambiar mi humor terminaría de leer el capitulo y empezaría a escribir, si un fic de ella para que viera lo que sentiría si ella publicaba yo lo haría también.

Era raro leer algo sobre mi Thya había hecho un trabajo magnifico, ni siquiera yo hubiera podido describirme como ella lo hacía ella era mi mejor amiga y aun así me veía de una forma más positiva de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho ahora a mis veinte años cuando tenía 16, las cosas habían cambiado yo era una persona totalmente diferente de lo que era hoy.

_Pauline se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Lestrange, su padre había considerado oportuno traerla a Inglaterra, era obvio que el señor tenebroso estaba en alza y los Lestrange como buenos seguidores iban a dar la cara, Rabastan Lestrange había detestado viajar por todo el mundo para que el ministerio no lo buscara, pero ahora teniendo al mismo de su lado podría por fin establecerse en su casa y no para permanecer solo en verano. Su hija por fin iría a Hogwarts como lo debía de haber hecho desde que tenía edad para aprender magia. _

_Pauline era una jovencita que apenas iba a cumplir dieciséis años, con una belleza particular, no era principalmente su hermoso cabello liso y sedoso color chocolate o sus ojos negros y brillantes tampoco era su cara de muñeca de porcelana blanca y tersa con facciones finas lo que llamaba más la atención. Era su particular forma de caminar con paso firme y decidido y su personalidad explosiva la que atraía la atención de la gente. Pauline hasta ahora llevaba una vida muy normal, había crecido lo suficientemente lejos de su padre como para que sus ideas sobre la pureza hicieran algún efecto en ella, independientemente de que a pesar de su corta edad ya tenía el suficiente criterio para saber que era bueno y malo, sobraba decir que no era tonta sabía que decir exactamente para tener contento a su padre, pero ahora todo se complicaba tan convincente era que su padre había dado por hecho que ella le gustaría venir a Inglaterra a estudiar y formar parte de ese grupo de locos seguidores del padre de Adam._

Ya no era una opción Thya tenía que empezar a pensar en otra cosa porque eso no lo publicaría nunca.

Deje el capitulo inconcluso, no tenía cas que siguiera leyéndolo. Me hubiera gustado si hubiera omitido los nombres de los personajes, es que todo se leía que era tan fácil ahí. Aún estaba un poco enojada con Thya y Adam pero mi humor ya había mejorado, me dirigí hasta mi cuarto tenía tantas ganas de volver a leer algún libro de Harry, tal vez _El príncipe_, o _El cáliz_ así que fui hasta mi gran cofre donde guardaba mi tesoro, mis cosas más preciadas un par de fotos algunos libros. Me sorprendió ver una varita era mía. Thya y yo habíamos hecho una excursión cuando teníamos 12 y encontramos un par de ramas, en ese momento estábamos sumamente obsesionadas con la saga y bueno no es que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho en estos años pero en ese momento tomamos las varitas del árbol e hicimos una promesa de que siempre seríamos amigas, al llegar a casa mi madre nos dio un montón de cosa para decorarlas yo había escogido un listón lila mi color favorito y stickers plateadas para adornarla, en cambio Thya había escogido el azul y el dorado para hacerlo. La deje afuera mañana se la enseñaría a Thya, mientras tomaba _el príncipe. _Cene mientras leía casi, la posición en la que había estado desde hace mas de una hora era por demás incomoda y la espalda ya la tenía adolorida, así que fui hasta mi cama, ya dejaría la limpieza para mañana.

Al parecer fue un error cambiarme de sitio por que cuando estaba acostada no podía dejar de pensar en terminar el capitulo ya no me concentraba en el libro así que lo deje y apague la luz, pero aun seguía sintiendo esa ansiedad por terminarlo, así que un poco molesta prendí la luz pensando en que si existiera la magia y yo fuera una bruja con un simple_ Lumus_ lo podría haber leído sin levantarme, riendo internamente por semejante ocurrencia tome de nuevo el cuaderno de mi amiga y continúe donde me había quedado, sintiéndome un poco tonta tome "mi varita" .

El párrafo narraba el cuarto donde se encontraba Pauline que curiosamente se parecía demasiado a MI HABITACIÓN, y no está donde estaba sino a la que estaba a varios kilómetros de aquí, en la casa de mis padres, donde yo había crecido, donde Thya y yo habíamos tenido múltiples pijamadas, aquella que no pisaba desde hace ya dos años.

Cerré los ojos intentando recrear en mi mente con exactitud el lugar, de pronto cuando iba abrir los ojos el lugar se había puesto negro ¿se había ido la luz? No podía ser eso no justificaba la fuerte presión que en todas direcciones, ni la falta de aire como si algo estuviera oprimiendo el pecho perforando hasta los pulmones, era como si estuviera pasando por algo muy estrecho y cuando pasaba mi cuerpo esa parte se oprimiera. De pronto sentí como el aire regresaba a mi otra vez, aspire por la boca tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido en esos escasos segundos. Una vez que mi respiración se regulo abrí los ojos.

No estaba preparada para lo que vi estaba en mi habitación tirada al pie de la cama, me pare poco a poco pues una sensación de que todo se movía se había apoderado de mí. Me senté en la cama y si existía alguna duda de que estaba en mi habitación ahora no la tenía la cama era en extremo suave y el edredón era el mismo de ese color verde brillante tan terso, extrañaba mi cama enorme y esas sabanas tan cómodas, no sé cómo he sido capaz de dormir en esa cosa que llamo cama en la que había dormido los últimos dos años. Observe todo a mi alrededor y una ola de nostalgia y felicidad se instauro en mi. Las paredes de color lila y los muebles de un verde suave estilo victoriano eran los mismos, el candelabro de princesa que iluminaba la habitación o el enorme espejo que estaba frente a mi todo era igual, faltaban un par de fotos pero esas eran las mismas que me había llevado de ahí y que ahora decoraran el lugar donde vivía.

Todo era tan irreal ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Era un sueño tal vez y no me sorprenderían ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con regresar a mi casa? Ya había perdido la cuenta así que disfrutaría lo que quedara de mi sueño. Pero antes de que pudiera acostarme como Dios mandaba oí una voz que provenía de la puerta

-Pauline no te demores en quince minutos salimos

No lo podía creer era la voz de mi Padre, salte de la cama y fui abriendo la habitación y ahí estaba se veía solo su espalda, no pude evitar llamarlo

-Papa

El volteo y me miro, quería llorar era él tan guapo como lo recordaba con sus ojos mirándome y estudiándome su nariz, su boca, sus ojos iguales a los míos era él, corrí a abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto su olor ese sentimiento de incomodidad cada vez que le demostraba mi cariño ahí estaba, casi llore de felicidad. El se deshizo de mi abrazo lentamente y se me quedo viendo antes de decirme

-Pauline que es esa ropa que traes ¿acaso es muggle? Acaso no te dije que te pusieras, hoy por fin conocerás a tus tíos debes de darle una buena impresión, a ellos y sobre todo al Señor tenebroso. Vete a cambiar te quiero en diez minutos abajo ¿esta claro?

Me había quedado pasmada ¿mi padre había dicho muggle y señor tenebroso? Esas no serían palabras que el usaría así, es mas dudaba que en verdad supiera de lo que estaba hablando

-¡Anda niña no tenemos tiempo!

Me fui de vuelta a mi cuarto antes de que me volviera a decir otra cosa entonces yo entre a la habitación confundida, de pronto mis ojos se enfocaron a la alfombra, el lugar a donde yo había aparecido por _arte de magia_, vi la varita, y no se parecía mucho a la que hace minutos atrás había sostenido, la madera estaba mas ¿suave? Y los listones habían desaparecido pero el color de ellos seguía presente, ahora sí que parecía una varita de a verdad, la tome y sentí algo como un calorcito que recorría mi cuerpo y se concentraba en la mano que la sostenía ¿Qué era eso? , y tan rápido como hice la pregunta en mi mente la respondí: _magia_

Era tan absurda la idea pero lo único que se me venía a la mente, Vi una copa en un buro entonces el tome y dije _aguamenti _apuntando hacia la copa y salió un chorro de agua. Casi en el acto solté la copa y la varita ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Entonces una idea cruzo por mi cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? Fui por el cuaderno de Thya y lo abrí donde me había quedado entonces leí la conversación que supuestamente Pauline había tenido su papa, la recamara, y fue cuando lo supe. Estaba en un fic.

* * *

_**Buenoo espero que les haya gustado como yo disfrute escribiendolo, en el sig cap se viene cuando se topa con Draco, envidia de la mala a Line ya quisiera yoo ver asi a mi Rubio jijiji, en fin me voy, espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besoos**_

bye


	3. Conociendo a mi amor platónico literario

**_Holaa! _**

**_No lo puedo creer yo actualizando por día, pero como dije ya tenia empezado el capitulo y encuanto vi los cinco reviews decidi subirlo cap. Dedicadoeste capitulo a dos personas a mi Draco Malfoy personal te quierooo Zo! el tiene la culpa de mis rápidas actualizaciones jijiji y a mi queridisima Paolaah Parkinson Black  espero que les guste!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sentí nauseas, por más que quería encontrar otra respuesta que me convenciera no la encontraba aun era lo más lógico dentro de lo ilógico. Una pregunta iba y venía en mi cabeza ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Por lo regular mi mente siempre iba rápido y podía tener una respuesta ingeniosa para cada pregunta pero simplemente ahora había quedado en blanco.

La varita estaba aun en el suelo junto a la copa, un poco temerosa tome la varita, no quería hacer un mal movimiento y provocar un desastre en mi habitación con mucho cuidado la moví apuntando hacia la copa diciendo _Winguardium leviosa _ tal y como Emma lo había hecho en la película corrigiendo a Rupert, justo cuando estaba levitando se oyó un plop que hizo que volviera a tirar la varita y diera un gritito

Un elfo vestido andrajosamente estaba delante de mí, su aspecto era lamentable.

-Lo siento ama, Huli se castigara pro haber asustado a la ama Huli mala

El elfo respondiente al nombre de Huli se auto castigaba golpeándose contra la base de la cama

-¡Para Huli ahora mismo!

-Huli lo siente, el amo ha mandado a Huli por usted, ya la está esperando para partir

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua helada, Mi "padre" había dicho que mis tíos iban a venir y si había puesto atención al fic eso supondría que Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange eran mis tíos, ¿partir a adonde? En eso recordé que también había dicho algo de darle buena impresión al señor tenebroso Joder ahora sí que tenía miedo iría a mi iniciación y no sabía nada , mil ideas cruzaron por mi mente, mierda mi mente, no sabía nada de oclumancia se iba a meter en mi mente , por primera vez odie a JK, le había perdonado que destrozara el último libro con ese epilogo, que matara a muchos de mis personajes favoritos pero ahora lo que más me hacía odiarla es que no hubiera hecho un libro de hechizos o maldiciones.

-Huli ¿sabes donde esta lo que mi padre me dijo que me pusiera?

-Está en su armario ¿quiere que se lo traiga?

-Si por favor

Huli me miro con ojos llorosos, casi, casi me arrepentí de haberlo hecho pero bueno yo ante todo era alguien educada.

-No llores, llevo prisa Huli y aun no estoy lista ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a arreglarme?- pregunte

-Por supuesto ama

En otro plop llego con un vestido negro era muy _dark _para mi gusto pero si eso era lo que tenía que usar lo usaría me lo puse rápidamente Huli me ayuda con los interminables botones de la espalda, me senté y espere a que Huli hiciera algo de magia con mi cabello y rostro. En menos de cinco minutos estaba lista di un rápido vistazo al espejo y me sorprendió verme. Exactamente así lucia yo a los 16 años de edad con un cabello imposiblemente largo negro brillante y liso, mis rostro a penas si tenía color yo era pálida pero lo arreglaba con un poco de blush y un color rojo intenso adornaba mis labios, Por dios santo parecía Morticia con el cabello imposiblemente lacio con una raya a la mitad y ese vestido negro de mangas largas estaba lista para el halloween. Antes muerta que salir así. si algo conservaría de mi vieja yo o más bien de mi joven yo eso sería el estilo. Se me ocurrió hacer algo dudo que funcionara pero tenía que intentarlo.

-_Accio cosmetiquera_

Una pequeña bolsa llego a mí la abrí rápidamente encontrando lo que justo estaba buscando quite un poco de color a mis labios y le puse un poco de gloss mientras que me hacía una coleta alta dejando mi rostro al descubierto puse un poco de color en mis mejillas y el cambio era favorecedor al menos ya no parecía la esposa de Homero.

Tome la capa y mi varita y me dispuse a salir, mi padre si se parecía un poco al mío iba a estar furioso por la tardanza. Metí mi varita en la manga del vestido, Estaba muerta de miedo no sabía qué era lo que iba a suceder, ¿Por qué en lugar de ser la hija de un Mortifago no pude haber sido de alguien de la orden? Como se supone que debería actuar, un poco de egocentrismo y malcriadez nunca faltaban en los sangre pura, bueno siempre fui una niña consentida tal vez eso me serviría, tenía que estar tranquila era como cuando estudiaba actuación solo me tendría que concentrar en el papel e interpretarlo bien hasta que pudiera salir de aquí. Si trataba de auto convencerme que sería poco tiempo y todo volvería a la realidad.

Compuse mi expresión y mi postura y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca donde me esperaban, respire profundo y entre.

Lo que vi me dejo helada ni por un segundo contemple la posibilidad de ver a Draco, el corazón me dejo de latir un momento para estallar y latir enloquecidamente enfrente de mi tenía al mismísimo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mi imaginación no era tan buena estaba segura desde ese momento tenía que poner en mi vida un antes de conocer a Draco Malfoy y un después era una exageración tal vez, pero así era. No creía en las cursilerías de amor a primera vista pero si esto que sentía no era no sabía que podía ser, era mil veces más guapo de lo que imagine su personalidad era devastadora y si como en mis mejores sueños su olor era a menta y a limpio delicioso, sus ojos grises eran por demás hipnotizantes y atrayentes resaltaban con el negro de su atuendo. Cuando me miro fijamente sentí que el aire me faltaba y me iba a desmayar al parecer noto mi desconcierto por que hizo su sonrisa ladeada de autosuficiencia y ahí justo ahí comencé a hiperventilar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él ya se había dado cuenta de lo provocaba en mi y de alguna forma eso no me gustaba, él era de los que les gustaba ser admirados y por mucho que fuera su admiradora tampoco quería que se diera cuenta. En un segundo me recompuse tenía que arreglar esta situación.

Trataba de mostrarme inalterable y mi padre me miraba con suficiencia como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

-Ven querida te presentare a tus tíos

Recordé por que estaba ahí, iba a conocer a Rodolphus y Bella. Solo de pensar en ella se me ponía la piel chinita. Rodolphus tenía un gran parecido con mi padre y Bellatrix a pesar de todo lo que se pudiera decir de ella era muy hermosa tenía todo el porte que había leído de los Black, estaba segura que ni sus años en Azkaban habían podido con su belleza.

-Ha tardado-dijo Bellatrix mirándome como si hubiera dicha que era muggle

-Lo bueno se hace esperar tía Bella- dije en un tono dulce que intentaba esconder el miedo que me provocaba esa mujer

Ella sonrió mirándome retadoramente yo la imite

-Por Salazar Rabastan tu hija es toda una Lestrange es la combinación perfecta de Maureen y nuestra madre, espero que no solo hayas sacado la belleza de esas mujeres sino que también seas igual de talentosa que ellas, pero bueno ya lo demostraras hoy en la iniciación.

Me tense, no lograba nada poniéndome nerviosa tenía que tranquilizarme y pensar en que podía hacer por lo pronto tenía que enfocarme en mi papel.

-Pauline, el es mi sobrino Draco Malfoy harán juntos la iniciación.

Draco beso mi mano cortésmente y los nervios volvieron a mí. ¿Qué no era suficiente con saber que me harían una horrorosa marca en el brazo como para que Draco estuviera ahí? necesitaba concentrarme y su presencia no ayudaría mucho.

-Pauline Lestrange, un gusto- me permití mirarlo fijamente cuando volví a hablarle

-¿De casualidad eres pariente de Ignattus Knight?, por un momento pense que eras él en cuanto entre a la habitación.

Si íbamos mejorando al menos así no pensaría que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos por las razones verdaderas.

-No, no tengo el placer de conocerlo.

-Oh.

Su voz era grave y cadenciosa arrastraba las palabras de una forma que no sonaba como aburrida sino más bien incitante.

-Bueno es hora de que nos marchemos

En silencio nos dirigimos hacía la chimenea del salón, Rodolphus se metió en la chimenea y lanzo polvos Flu y dijo

-A la mansión Riddle

Bella hizo lo mismo, el turno era de Draco y repitió el proceso, después fue mi turno, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero ya había visto como lo habían hecho los tres anteriores a mí y lo hice bien. La sensación fue extraña era como ser absorbida por un tubo y ser llevado a otro. La chimenea me aventó pero pude sostenerme para no caerme, mi capa estaba llena de polvo odiaba no estar presentable así que la sacudí inmediatamente, ni Rodolphus, ni Bellatrix ni Draco estaban en esa estancia así que espere a que mi padre llegara y en menos de un segundo llego traía una máscara plateada que evitaba ver su rostro, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo Dios Bendito iba a estar rodeada de mortifagos, no tenía ni edad lo que iba a hacer esperaba que mi instinto de supervivencia estuviera conmigo hoy si no iba a morir, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo todavía aun faltaban dos años para que acabara mi carrera, mi esfuerzo no lo iba a tirar por la borda claro que no.

Salimos de la casa y un oscuro bosque se erguía ante nosotros ya había ahí varios en mascarados el único que no estaba así era Draco podía ver su cabello rubio platino a la distancia. Lo que nunca espere ver lo vi, reconoceria ese cabello castaño en cualquier lugar vestía de negro igual que todos, se acercaba a mí a paso rápido ¿Qué hacia Adam aquí?.

* * *

**_¿Cómo vieron? me gustaria saber que hubieran hecho ustedes si estuvieran en el lugar de Pauline ¿como hubieran reaccionado? Por favor diganmelo aunque despues lean la historia y haya mas actualizaciones me gustaria saberlo yo creo que me hubiera desmayado desde el mismo instante que lo vi, tal vez con un poco de suerte Draco hubiera aplicado primeros auxilios en mi y me da respiración de boca a boca bueno eso si no recuerda el enervarte jijiji espero sus reviews! _**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	4. Iniciación

_**Holaaa!**_

_**No pensaba tardar tanto Draco no lograba hacer que Pauline me hiciera caso y se me rebelaba la maldita... olvide mi usb y tenia que esperar a que me la trajeran, espero que les guste este cap, mis demas historias estan en proceso no deseperen **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ver a Adam ahí era desconcertante, pero a la vez tranquilizante saber que no estaba sola ahí en medio de esta locura me calmaba, ahora agradecía a Thya por ponerlo. Adam ya había llegado hacia mí y saludaba a mi padre con un movimiento de cabeza. Mi padre se retiro y nos dejo solos casi al instante, Adam se dirigió a mí, se veía muy guapo tantas veces que le había dicho que se vistiera así, le quedaba muy bien.

Adam tomo una de mis manos y la sostuvo suavemente mientras me decía.

-Te ves Bellísima cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-¿mi viaje? , a ¿qué te refieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pareciera que no te alegra verme Line. ¿A que viaje me voy a referir sino al que hiciste hoy de Francia a Inglaterra?, Estoy aquí para lo mismo que tú, los nervios no te dejan pensar tranquilízate

Hay no esperaba que lo que estaba pensando no fuera verdad.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-Pauline me estas preocupando ¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo?

-Pues por que te corrí de mi casa y te dije que no quería vivir contigo y ahora estamos aquí….

-Haber si crees que no estás lista puedo hablar con mi Padre y decirle que retrase tu iniciación.

-Pero Adam tú no tienes padre

-Bueno cariño que Voldemort sea mi padre no quiere decir que no lo tenga sé que él no es el suegro que cualquier chica querría o esperaría pero es lo que hay tengo uno y es él. ¿Estás bromeando con todo esto no?

Las cosas no podían estar peor Adam no era mi Adam y ahora resultaba que su padre era quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿Voldemort mi suegro? Jajaja mi miedo iba aumentando mas conforme iba pasando el tiempo, a estas alturas que lo único que faltaba es que Dumbledore fuera mi abuelito. Tenía que dejar de pensar en idioteces y concentrarme en pensar una forma de volver, si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curo las probabilidades de salir ilesa serian nulas.

-En realidad estoy un poco nerviosa trataba de aligerar mis nervios, No se a que me voy a enfrentar con las pruebas, ¿tú sabes algo?

Le hice mi mejor cara de niña buena esperaba que este Adam al igual que el de mi realidad tuviera la misma debilidad por la cara que ponía. Adam sonrió y me respondió

-Sí se algo ¿pero por que tendría que decirte?

Lo tenía muy cerca, en cualquier momento nuestras bocas podrían juntarse. Si quería besarlo pero no estaba segura que fuera lo mejor en estas condiciones, así que retrocedí un poco

-¡Adam compórtate!-hice un puchero-tienes que decirme, quiero causarle una buena impresión a tu padre.

-No sé de qué te preocupas Line eres brillante, aunque no creo que te importe mucho lo que piense mi padre de ti.

-Pues ¿qué crees? Que si me importa y más cuando estoy rodeada de puros seguidores suyos que son capaces de matar por él y sé que el mismo no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo.

-Definitivamente el viaje no te sentó bien, por última vez te pido que te tranquilices.

-Si quisieras que me tranquilizara podrías hacer algo al respecto y decirme

Adam suspiro fastidiado y me contesto.

-No es nada fuera del otro mundo o algo que la Gran Pauline Lestrange no pueda hacer, te harán beber algo que demostrara que eres sangre limpia, bueno no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Después habrá un impuro perdido con su varita allá dentro-dijo refiriéndose al bosque- y tendrás que usar varias maldiciones al menos dos de las imperdonables y hacer la marca en el cielo cuando lo mates, los mortifagos se cercioraran de que lo hiciste, mientras estas en duelo con el impuro la marca se te ira grabando poco a poco claro ese depende del poder que le pongas a las maldiciones, no podrás salir sin antes haber completado la marca.

-Por un momento me había preocupado, pense que me torturarían o algo, así. No sabes cómo me tranquiliza oírte. Solo tengo que matar a un impuro. Fácil

Estaba siendo sarcástica pero al parecer él no lo noto por que miraba fijamente el círculo que empezaba a formarse.

-Es hora.

-Adam no me dejes.

-Por supuesto que no te voy a dejar, vienes conmigo.

Suspire frustrada y preocupada, solo esperaba que por obra de Merlín, Circe, Morgana, Dios, Yavé o Alá desapareciera de ahí antes de que esto empezara.

Al llegar al centro donde todos se reunían Adam se alejo de mí, no sin antes acariciar mi mano sutilmente. Trataba de mostrar naturalidad pero fue imposible demostrarlo cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro me sobresalte.

Voltee y era Draco, mostraba una sonrisita de diversión y arrogancia. ¿De que se reía? si no era divertido lo que había hecho. Trate de ignorarlo no quería sumar otro tipo de nervios a los que ya tenía.

-¿Nerviosa Lestrange?-pregunto

MI madre siempre decía que en cualquier situación por muy mala que fuere siempre debíamos de encontrar el lado positivo, y si tenía que reflexionar acerca de esta situación el lado positivo era Malfoy. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a su voz, la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras su tono sarcástico, sutil y burlesco; su olor a limpio y menta junto a su personalidad y físico arrebatador era la recompensa a lo que estaba viviendo.

-¿Lo estas tu Malfoy?

-Para nada, diría más bien que estoy un poco impaciente, me gustaría saber lo que tenemos que hacer allá dentro.

Que alguien me golpeara para saber que no estaba soñando. Draco Malfoy tratando de seducirme con su perfecta y seductora sonrisa abarcando mi espacio vital para sacarme información. Era un tonto estaba jugando con mis emociones, no sabía si sentirme alagada o utilizada.

-Conmigo no te funcionara Malfoy, necesitaras más que estos intentos tuyos para que diga algo.

Draco me miraba fijamente y yo trataba de hacerme la desentendida. Carajo ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a mí? Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y en la oreja. Ahora sí que estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

-Entonces que sugieres que debería hacer-dijo sugestivamente

-Por ahora no hay nada que pueda querer de ti- dije alejándome de su presencia

-Todas lo quieren Lestrange, no me voy a tragar el cuento de que tú no lo deseas, vi como me observaste en cuanto entraste a la biblioteca.

Joder se había dado cuenta. Estaba más tranquila por lo menos ahora sabia que esto era un sueño, en que otro lugar Malfoy me podría estar insinuando eso?. Ahora tenía dos opciones. La primera era dejar que mi sueño continuara, si eso sería placentero, estar con Malfoy aunque sea en ese bosque disfrutando de mi fantasía o la segunda opción ofenderme por semejante insinuación, defender mi dignidad de ese creído. Pero digo ¿qué tanto es tantito?, jodido orgullo que siempre ganaba en todas las discusiones conmigo misma.

-Lárgate Malfoy, si valoras tu vida lo harás, no creo que a Adam le agrade mucho verte cerca de su _novia_ y menos si le digo lo que has insinuado.

Ahora Draco estaba sorprendido, esa no se la esperaba. Yo solo quería que al despertar no me arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

-Siento el malentendido Lestrange

-Estoy segura de que hablaron tus nervios y no tu Malfoy, así que quedas disculpado. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, con permiso.

Ya empezaba mi retirada cuando me sentí un poco culpable. El también debería estar igual de nervioso que yo, claro con la diferencia es que él había tenido 5 años de educación mágica, y la mía se limitaba a los libros, Mi lado bueno salió, así que voltee a verlo otra vez para decirle:

-Malfoy espero que te hayas aprendido a realizar bien las imperdonables. Tendrás que usarlas.

No esperaba unas _gracias _de su parte así que me fui.

Justo cuando me coloque a lado de mi padre el círculo termino de formarse, todos los mortifagos tenían la cabeza gacha como si fueran niños regañados. Hice lo mismo, estaba segura que Voldemort no tardaría en venir.

Como si lo hubiera invocado sentí una sensación inquietante reinando en el ambiente. Maligna y aterradora, no me atrevía a levantar la vista pero sabía que El señor Tenebroso ya estaba con nosotros. Ahora era el momento en el que debía desaparecerme porque después de esto estaba segura que no había otra salida. De repente todo cobro sentido yo había _aparecido_ aquí en este mundo justo como los magos lo hacían pensando fijamente en el lugar con una varita, justo antes de que hubiera pensado que en el mundo mágico las cosas serian más fáciles. A penas tenía un par de horas aquí y ya me arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Tal vez si hacia lo mismo ahora podía regresar, lo haría apenas estuviera en el bosque sin testigos. Ya me encontraba muchisisimo mas tranquila tenía un plan y tenía que funcionar, si había funcionado esa vez que no tenía magia ahora con mucho mas razón podría hacerlo.

Aun existían un par de inconvenientes como el hecho de que Voldemort me leería la mente, no recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque lograra recordarlo dudaba mucho que me diera resultado, si Harry Potter no pudo detener a Snape menos yo a Voldemort.

-Los que van a presentar la prueba acérquense-dijo una voz viperina

El oírlo hizo que toda mi piel se enchinara, vamos no puede ser tan difícil hacer todo esto. Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron, podre hacerlo yo también. Me acerque y vi a Malfoy a un par de metros, mientras que Adam estaba cerca de su padre. Diablos era tan raro pensar en Adam y Voldemort como padre e hijo. También estaba otro muchacho que no alcanzaba a ver su rostro bien pero su cabello era castaño claro casi rubio. Al parecer solo nosotros cuatro seriamos los que haríamos la iniciación.

El señor Tenebroso miraba fijamente al otro chico que no conocía, él se veía como si estuviera aguantando algo se veía agotado y cansado, podría jurar que se estaba enfrentando a que el Señor tenebroso invadiera su mente. A los pocos segundos término y el siguiente fue Malfoy tampoco lucia mejor, pero al menos sus gestos eran menos inquietantes. Voldemort pasó de largo a Adam y de inmediato me miro a mí. La sensación era horrible como si estuvieras jugando a las vencidas pero mentalmente su presencia en mi cabeza era desgastante. Después de un tiempo que para mí fue casi una eternidad salió, no tenía ni idea de lo que había visto solo esperaba que nada que pudiera hacer levantar su varita contra mí.

El señor tenebroso dio un rápido vistazo hacia los cuatro, para pasar su mirada a un tipo vestido de negro de estatura baja con aspecto de rata. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta quien era, el traidor colagusano.

Pettigrew con una sueña nos indico que lo siguiéramos no estaba muy segura y sabía que era el peor momento para dudar pero tenía derecho ¡estaba cavando mi propia tumba!.

En un cáliz había una sustancia que parecía agua pero de la que estaba segura que era todo menos eso por su apariencia deduciría que era Veritaserum, pero Adam había dicho que sería una sustancia que identificaría el status de nuestra sangre. Mas le valía a Thya haberme hecho sangre pura sin una mancha en todo mi linaje por que de no ser así estaba segura que se quedaría sin mejor amiga. Aunque bueno si esto le hacía a su mejor amiga, no quería imaginarme a su enemiga

El primero en tomar la iniciativa y beber fue a Adam, me sorprendía en cierto grado, Adam no era así, el era un tipo más cauteloso, prevenido y nada propositivo. Él hubiera dejado que todos lo tomaran, ver los resultado y hasta el último él hacerlo.

Yo fui la ultima y nada absolutamente nada paso, así que imite a los otros no sabía a nada era como si fuera agua todos estábamos igual que antes. Me atreví soltar el aire contenido la primera parte la había pasado.

Colagusano nos dijo lo que Adam ya me había dicho. El uso de las imperdonables el asesinato y la marca. Sencillo.

El bosque estaba oscuro y aunque estaba cien por ciento segura que no era el que estaba en Hogwarts seguía siendo intimidante. Con un movimiento de la varita conjure un Lumus, no quería que nada me sorprendiera si podía evitarlo, los otros tres jóvenes se habían dirigido en distintas direcciones a la mía. Me hubiera gustado que Adam me dirigiera un gesto o alguna mirada de aliento agradecía que él tuviera fe en mí. ¿Alguien debía de tenerla si yo no la tenía no?

Trate de concentrarme alguna forma de huir debería de haber no podía acecinar a nadie, la primera no soy una asesina y la segunda no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

La débil luz que salía de la varita no me confortaba cuando empecé a huir ruidos, sentía que estaba en una película de terror. Ahora me arrepentía de no tener gran conocimiento del tema si tan solo hubiere visto alguna sabría que hacer en estos casos.

De pronto el sonido de unos pisados se hizo más y más fuerte lo que corría estaba más cerca, estaba entrando en pánico, ningún musculo pude mover ningún sonido. Algo o alguien me tiro al suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue apretar fuertemente la varita esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

* * *

_**Quien adivine quien es el otro muchacho con quien hacen la iniciación les mandare el adelanto del siguiente cap así q si leen y no tienen cuenta dejenme su mail. espero sus reviews!**_

_**me vooy **_

**_nos leemoos _**

_**los quieroo **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	5. Soy Mortifaga

**_Hola!_**

**_Ya estoy aqui con un nuevo capitulo, este cap dedicada a mis dos queridas amigas Amia Snape y Serena Princesita Hale espero que les guste chicas! _**

* * *

Un hombre de mediana edad se paraba torpemente su mirada estaba desenfocada, seguramente estaba enfermo. Lo que me faltaba que me tocara un loco, no me veía pero se le veía aterrado, No tenía pensado hacerle nada bueno tal vez aturdirlo para que me dejara en paz y así poder yo intentar desaparecerme.

Le apunte con mi varita la suya estaba justo a mis pies, ese hombre iba a acabar con mi vida y como había dicho aun no tenia en mis planes morir tan joven.

Una luz roja salió por su varita afortunadamente logre moverme a tiempo, el tiempo mandaba mas hechizos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír, yo solo conjuraba el _protego_ no me atrevía a usar ninguna maldición mucho menos una imperdonable, pero no me estaba dando otra opción ¿Así que el tipo iba con todo no? Pues yo tendría que hacer lo mismo si quería salir con vida

Era una realidad que yo era totalmente inexperta en eso de los duelos, mi experiencia se reducía a esto y a leer como 15 veces cada una de las batallas en los libros. Yo era alguien tan pacífica que una guerra era de lo último de lo que yo quería saber en este mundo y cualquiera en el que me encontrara. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero me estaba cansando yo solo intentaba protegerme de lo que él hacía mi conciencia se peleaba con mi instinto de supervivencia y al final ganaba mi conciencia. Pero eso se fue a la mierda cuando oí un crucio saliendo de su boca impactándome en el cuerpo. No sé cómo explicar muy bien lo que se siente tal vez el sentir mil inyecciones por todo tu cuerpo sería una buena descripción, un dolor físico terrible para alguien que nunca se expuso al dolor, sabía que eso seguramente no era nada comparado con un de Bellatrix o del mismo señor oscuro. Logre retener mi varita en la mano, ¿Así que el tipo iba con todo no? Pues yo tendría que hacer lo mismo si quería salir con vida.

-Imperio

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y al parecer había funcionado, un dolor más fuerte que el del crucio se instalo en mi brazo izquierdo , tan fuerte que estuve a punto de soltar la varita, no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba esta maldición pero dije.

-No lanzaras ningún hechizo.

El hombre dejo de apuntarme y su expresión era de estar luchando consigo mismo, seguramente se estaba resistiendo a la maldición, yo estaba aterrada el dolor cada vez incrementaba la marca se empezaba a notar y estaba perdiendo el control de la maldición.

-Imperio- grite enojada con miedo y muy adolorida

El dolor en mi brazo incremento mil veces por ciento pero el tipo ya se había recuperado y se había movido a tiempo, pero su varita había caído un par de metros lejos de él. Los dos éramos consiente de la situación así que el hablo.

-Prefiero estar muerto que ser controlado por una maldita Mortifaga. Así que mátame.- dijo sonriendo

¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Yo no quería matarlo aunque eso fuera lo que tuviera que hacer no quería hacerlo.

-No. No puedo matarte no soy una asesina- le dije

-¿Es tu primera vez no es así?, hazlo esta será la primera vez de muchas.

-¿Estás loco? No puedo creer que seas justo tu quien quiera que lo haga.

-Tus amigos han matado todo cuanto me importaba matarme solo me liberara, si no eres tu otro lo hará, prefiero que lo hagas tu alma no esta tan podrida.

-Pero lo hare en cuanto la maldición salga por la varita.

-Si no lo haces ellos te mataran no les servirás si no puedes matar, hazlo no te culpare.

Si tal vez con eso salvaba mi vida pero no quería atentar a su vida, era como lo que había tenido que hacer Severus en el sexto libro ¿sería yo capaz de hacerlo?

-Apúrate niña no hay tiempo que perder ¿acaso no te dije que te iban a matar si no lo hacías?

-¿acaso estas escuchando lo que me estas pidiendo?

-¿acaso no escuchaste mis razones?

Aparte de loco impaciente el hombre. Moví un poco mi varita hacia arriba y dije

-Avada Kedavra

Sobra decir que fue el momento más horrible de toda mi vida, por lo que sentí y lo que vi. Ver como su expresión de horror se quedaba grabada en su cara como su cuerpo inerte caía al suelo. No pude evitar llorar le había quitado su vida a alguien era una sucia asesina como me deje ¿convencer?, el brazo dolía como los mil demonios físicamente y mentalmente estaba muy mal. Esto no era divertido quería irme ya, estar en mi casa en mi cama olvidarme de esta pesadilla. Sabía que era una historia y que para percepción de muchos no era real, pero para mí lo era yo estaba aquí y todo lo que yo veía y sentía era real. Ahora solo quería desparecerme de esta historia, con los ojos atiborrados de lágrimas tome mi varita y me concentre en mi departamento en las cosas que había ahí. Pasaban los minutos y nada pasaba, cada vez yo estaba más desesperada por irme, seguramente habían puesto un hechizo para que nadie escapara de la prueba _¿Cómo no lo pense antes? _

Me pare viendo el cuerpo inerte alce la manga del vestido y vi como una serpiente salía por la boca de una calavera alrededor una marca roja estaba que hacía que el negro de la marca resaltara más. Levante la varita y unas chispas rojas salieron de ella, limpie mis lagrimas, no sería bueno que los mortifagos me vieran llorar. En un par de segundos un par de enmascarados hicieron desaparecer el cuerpo y me tomaron por los hombros.

Desaparecimos de ahí, y aparecimos en frente de la casona vieja.

Vi a mi padre que se veía inalterable pero podría jurar que se sentía aliviado de verme ahí, busque con la mirada a los otros que iban a hacer la prueba y no estaba ninguno de ellos ahí.

Uno de los mortifagos me quito la varita de la mano y dijo

-Dos imperios y un avakedavra- menciono las maldiciones que había realizado.

-Veo que no quiso perder el tiempo – dijo una voz tranquila pero a la vez peligrosa creía saber a quién pertenecía.

-Vaya, la señorita Lestrange es la primera que termina la prueba, y en tiempo record incluso la termino antes que tu Bella. Esperaremos grandes cosas de ti. Bienvenida a nuestras filas- dijo el señor tenebroso

Colagusano se acerco hasta mí y me tendió la famosa mascara de los mortifagos, Me sentía observaba por todos los mortifagos, fui hasta el lugar a lado de mi padre entre Rodolphus y él.

Mi "tío" Rodolphus se acerco hasta a mí y dijo

-Bien hecho, has honrado el apellido Lestrange.

Mi padre en cambio me pregunto

-¿Estás bien?

Quería soltarme a llorar y decirle que no, que quería que me sacara de ahí, Si él fuera de verdad mi padre ya lo hubiera sabido y habría hecho lo posible por alejarme de ahí.

-Sí- conteste.

Unas chispas rojas inundaron el cielo, alguien más ya había terminado la prueba, los dos mortifagos que fueron por mi desaparecieron y un minuto después regresaron con Adam. Sentí un alivio al verlo ahí enterito, sabía que no era mi Adam pero no podía evitar preocuparme por él.

El Mortifago que había anunciado las maldiciones que yo había utilizado lo hizo con Adam, solo que con él se tardo mucho tiempo diciendo todas las que había utilizado, terminando con el Avada. Adam hizo lo mismo que yo y busco con la mirada algo hasta que vio en mi dirección alzo la ceja y sonrió.

¿Estaría preocupado por mi? ¿Me querría de verdad o solo estaría conmigo por mi apellido?. No tenía por qué pensar en esas cosas él no era Adam y no tenia por que importarme.

Adam tomo lugar a lado de su padre minutos después hubo otro llamado, ahora era Draco el que había terminado, el procedimiento fue el mismo que conmigo y Adam mientras que decían las maldiciones utilizadas el llamado del último fue respondido. Draco se coloco a mi lado, estaba mal herido y su ropa que antes había estado impecable estaba llena de tierra.

No había visto bien al otro, pero pude notar que era muy guapo su rostro se mostraba sereno pero era una serenidad contenida, oí su apellido por Rodolphus y era Nott, seguramente era Theo Nott, uno de mis personajes favoritos.

-Los cuatro acérquense.- dijo el Lord

Hicimos lo que nos ordeno, mi varita la tomo y la examino después de un momento dijo

-Tu brazo

Levante mi brazo izquierdo esperaba que fuera ese al que se refiriera. Con mi varita apunto hacia la marca y esta desapareció, pero en ese momento dolió como en ningún momento de la prueba alrededor de donde debería de aparecer la marca estaban puntitos rojos que apostaba mi saga de Harry Potter eran de sangre, contenía el grito de dolor, sabía que si gritaba pasaría algo peor.

El dolor ceso por completo, también la sangre, enseguida me dio la varita.

Hizo lo mismo con los otros tres. Al terminar los Mortifagos comenzaron a retirarse la iniciación se había terminado. Adam fue hasta mí y me llevo dentro de la mansión a un cuarto.

-Wow Line fuiste la primera, creo que has ganado puntos con mi padre. ¿Estás bien, te hizo algo?

-Si te refieres del tipo que me toco matar sí, me lanzo un crucio, pero estoy bien.

Claro si como no. Por supuesto que no estaba bien ¿Cómo quería que estuviese? Me había convertido en una asesina, ahora era una Mortifaga y él me preguntaba si estaba bien. Idiota.

Adam me abrazo y aunque quise evitar el contacto no pude, al fin solo deje que lo hiciera.

-Fue lo correcto cariño, tu vida dependía de eso, tienes que seguir adelante. Sé que te odias por esto pero no tenias otra opción- su tono era dulce ¿hablaba en serio?

-Quiero irme a mi casa.

-Seguramente tu padre te estará esperando allá fuera en cualquier momento vendrá por ti, vamos.

Salimos y antes de encontrarnos con mi padre lo detuve, tenía que preguntárselo.

-¿Me amas Adam?

-¿estás dudando de lo que siento por ti? –dijo irritado.

-¿estás evadiendo mi pregunta?- respondí

-Te amo Line deberías saberlo, no soy el hombre más expresivo, eres lo único en el mundo por lo que yo siento algo.

No estaba preparada para oír esto, sin embargo me sentí tranquila y un poco feliz. Desaparecí la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese. Él me correspondió con la misma pasión sobra decir que el beso fue perfecto el corazón me iba a explotar, por lo regular yo era la que siempre limitaba los besos no quería perder el control nunca sentí que fuera preciso dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero tal vez estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión. Adam paro, al parecer era consciente de que no estábamos solos y que mi padre, mis tíos y Draco nos veían.

-Te echare de menos, no nos veremos dentro de un tiempo pero hare lo posible por que sea pronto. Suerte en Hogwarts.

-Adiós.

Otro fugaz beso y el desapareció.

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews! el siguiente cap se viene ya por fin Hogwarts haber a donde mandara el sombrero a Line _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	6. expreso

_**HOla! **_

_**Vengo de rapidisimo a subir el cap espero q les guste! **_

* * *

Era la septuagésima vez y sin exagerar que Cinthya le hablaba a Line y no contestaba, sobraba decir que estaba muy preocupada su amiga no era la persona más adicta al teléfono que existiese pero como a la tercera vez contestaba. Así que después de clases sin hacer ninguna parada fue directamente al departamento de su mejor amiga.

Le tranquilizo un poco ver el departamento cerrado, así que saco la copia de las llaves. Line se las había dado desde el primer día que se cambio. Cuando abrió vio todo igual que siempre, la llamo un par de veces para ver si se encontraba ahí, lo cual dudaba.

-¡Line!, ¿estás aquí?

No había ningún ruido que demostrara la estancia de su amiga.

-¡Pauline!-grito más fuerte

Fue hasta su recamara esperando ver tal vez una nota, quizás se había adelantado las vacaciones con su hermano Roland y ni tiempo le había dado de avisarle. Entro y la luz estaba prendida y la cama desatendida, eso no le gustaba Line era demasiado ahorrativa con la luz, el agua y cualquier recurso, y ni se diga de la cama ella sería incapaz de salir de esa recamara si su cama antes no estuviera perfectamente acomodada. A Thya no le gustaba nada de eso, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba, decidió hacer lo que se había negado desde las primeras horas de la mañana. Llamar a Adam.

Que quedara claro que no tenía nada en contra del novio de su amiga, pero por eso como ella era la mejor amiga de Pauline sabía que él y ella no eran precisamente el uno para el otro, y Line se aferraba demasiado a esa relación. Lo quería y muchísimo pero no lo amaba. Gran diferencia. Y Adam no era tonto sabía que Thya no estaba muy de acuerdo en su relación así que su relación no era la optima se soportaban solo por Line y nada más.

-Adam

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Cinthya, siento molestarte ¿esta Line contigo?

-¿Por qué debería estar conmigo? ¿Acaso no te conto?

-¿Es algo de importancia? Por que si lo es estoy segura que me lo hubiera dicho hoy, no fue a la facultad, le he llamado más de 50 veces al celular y no me lo contesta ¿sabes tú en donde esta?

-Pauline y yo cortamos, no hablo con ella desde ayer en la tarde, no sé donde pueda estar ¿por qué no le hablas a su familia? tal vez ellos te puedan decir algo.

Thya no se esperaba que Adam le dijera que habían cortado, ella pensaba que en el momento que Line y el cortaran ella tendría que prestarle su hombro para que llorar hasta que se diera cuenta que Adam no era para tanto, sin embargo ayer la había escuchado bien, no en extremo feliz pero bien, tal vez era solo una de sus peleas y al rato estarían otra vez como si nada.

-Tal vez, eso hare hasta luego.

-Te pido que cuando sepas algo por favor me hables, adiós.

-Sí, adiós.

Ahora tendría que hablarle a Roland.

-Roland

-Thya, ¡qué gusto! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… bien ¿y tú? Bien con un montón de trabajo, ya sabes estoy adelantando todo para que pueda irme con Line.

-¿estás con ella?

-No se supone que esta es su última semana en la universidad ¿no? Salimos el viernes.

-Es que Line no está, estoy acá en su piso, no dejo una nota su celular no lo contesta, le he preguntado a su novio si esta con ella y tampoco, te hablo a ti para saber si tu sabes dónde está.

-No, no tengo la menor idea de donde se habrá metido esa niña, vamos a hacer lo siguiente en una hora si ella no se comunica iré para allá haber que se puede hacer ¿ok? No te muevas de ahí.

-Está bien cualquier cosa te hablo.

-Nos vemos.

-Bye.

Thya volvió a intentar llamarle por teléfono y rogo por que por fin le contestara. La canción favorita de Line sonó por todo el departamento fue hasta el sillón y vio la bolsa de Line la abrió y vio el celular su cartera, las llaves y todas sus cosas personales. Line nunca saldría de la casa sin todas esas cosas. Thya busco por cada rincón de la casa a su amiga ella no podría salir del edificio sin las llaves de ninguna forma podía hacerlo tenia que abrir la puerta del departamento por adentro y la puerta del edificio, a estas alturas estaba muy preocupada ya, la hora se paso lenta para Thya le volvió a hablar al hermano de Line.

-Roland, Line dejo su bolso aquí con las llaves su cartera y el celular, es imposible que Line salga sin las llaves no podría abrir la puerta, la he buscado por todos los lugares del departamento y no esta tienes que venir.

-Tengo que avisarle a mis padres, les hablo y voy para allá.

Otra hora más paso y nada, Thya tenía ganas de llorar Line no acostumbraba a desaparecer así siempre le avisaba a ella y viceversa Vivian solas en la ciudad lejos de sus familias y si no se cuidaban entre ellas nadie más lo haría.

Un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, muy guapo se apareció por el departamento, era Ronald.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?- pregunto sin saludar

-No y esto no me gusta Rol

-Tranquila le hablare a la policía, vas a ver que aparecerá pronto.

Thya quería creerle pero algo le decía que no iba a ver a su amiga durante mucho tiempo.

Pauline había regresado a su casa, no había podido dormir en cuanto cerraba los ojos la imagen del hombre que mato se aparecía en su mente, así que toda la semana restante se quedo en su habitación llorando y leyendo hasta el cansancio y practicando con tía Bella oclumancia. Iría a Hogwarts y no podía aparecerse ahí sin saber nada. Había intentado aparecerse en su mundo pero no podía en cambio cuando intentaba hacerlo de Londres a su casa lo hacía perfectamente. Había leído un montón de libros, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en su carrera era esencial que lo hiciera, encontró muchos libros muy interesantes, de magia oscura transformaciones y pociones, incluso había hecho _amortentia_, lo cual la hizo sonreír por unos momentos al recordar el olor que tenia para ella la poción, la oclumancia era otro caso de admirarse Bella no lograba entrar de todo a la mente, ella suponía que esa habilidad se la había dado Thya en la descripción que tenía de ella estaba sorprendida, los hechizos casi se le daban a la primera y las pociones eran mucho más fáciles de lo que creyó, tal vez por que ella era experta en seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra, Line se destacaba por ser perfeccionista y a la hora de hacer la poción lo había hecho tal cual que le salió perfecta, al menos tenía la apariencia que decía en el libro.

Cuando el domingo llego su padre la llevo al andén 9 ¾ le dio una bolsa llena de galeones, espero a que se subiera, diciéndole unas últimas recomendaciones, se despidió de su padre y subió a buscar algún vagón vacio. Quería dormir tal vez ahora el camino podría arrullarla.

Obviamente las cosas no irían como ella deseaba ya que se encontró con Luna Lovegood con unos lentes muy graciosos con el quisquilloso en mano, entonces un poco de su entusiasmo regreso. Estaba en el andén, lo había cruzado y ahora estaba en el expreso, el sueño de muchos hecho realidad, esbozo una sonrisa, que Luna se la regreso

-¿el quisquilloso? –pregunto Lovegood

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?

-Sí , soy Pauline Lestrange ¿tú eres ..?

Obvio Line sabía quién era a la perfección, nadie más que ella podría llevar unos aretes de rábanos y verse genial.

-Luna Lovegood-Luna me tendió su mano

Yo también lo hice y le respondí.

-Mucho gusto Luna, lo leeré y espero poder comentarlo contigo después.

-Si claro, estoy segura que te encantara el artículo sobre los Pumplinks, iré a ofrecer el quisquilloso, hasta pronto

-Bye

La revista era increíble se movían las figuras y las letras en su casa no había visto nada así más que las fotos de sus padres en su casamiento y un par de ella misma. Justo cuando el expreso iba a partir una cabellera negra y lisa muy parecida a la de Line se asomo por la puerta.

-¡Line!-una jovencita muy bonita de bellos ojos azules penetrantes la saludaba.

-estuve esperando tu lechuza, pense que nos veríamos antes de venir a Hogwarts

¿Quién era ella?, ¿quien se supone que debería de contestar?

-Estuve ocupada estudiando.

La pelinegra se sentó enfrente de ella y le respondió.

-No importa estaremos mucho tiempo juntas, ahora que quedes en Slytherin.

Un joven de color con ojos verdes muy atractivo entro en el vagón.

-Te he estado buscando Pansy- encuentro termino de decir eso vio a Pauline, a la que le sonrió encantadoramente.

Line estaba emocionada aunque lo estaba logrando disimular muy bien estaba frente a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni no tenia duda.

-Dile a los chicos que vengan acá, cierto no los he presentado. Blaise ella es Pauline Lestrange. Line él es Blaise Zabinni.

Blaise muy cortésmente beso mi mano con galantería.

-Es un enorme placer conocerte-dijo

-Igualmente- respondí

-Las dejo un momento, volveré enseguida.

Y lo cumplió enseguida llego con cuatro hombres más, entre ellos estaba Theo y Malfoy, Line estaba segura que nunca se iba a acostumbra a ver Malfoy tan terrenal como era ahora al alcance de su mano.

-Lestrange-saludo Draco

A line no le gustaba que le llamara por su apellido le encantaría oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

-Malfoy, ¿Nott?- respondió igual

-Así es, la vez pasada no hubo oportunidad de presentarnos, Theodore Nott, pero puedes decirme Theodore o Theo

¿Qué les daban a los hombres en esa casa? de los tres Slytherins que conocía los tres estaban para comérselos completitos

-Pauline Lestrange, para menos formalidades Pauline o Line- le dije mientras lo saludaba de mano

-Lestrange ellos son Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle- dijo Malfoy señalando a los hombres que estaban detrás de ellos

Pues yo no me los imaginaba así, era cierto que no eran los hombres más guapos del mundo pero no estaban nada mal, Vicent estaba un poco pasado de peso y era muy alto como Gregory, pero él a diferencia de Vincent era muy musculoso como un jugador de futbol americano.

Los dos saludaron con una cabezada, el espacio era muy pequeño pero Malfoy lo agrando con un par de movimientos de varita para que todos cupieran, Blaise, Gregory, Nott y yo estábamos sentados de un mismo lado y frente a nosotros estaba Pansy, Draco y Vincent.

Line estaba nerviosa, la presencia de Draco le intimidaba así que pocas veces volteo a verlo. Después de un rato Gregory y Vincent salieron a buscar a la señora del carrito, era cómodo no hablaban mucho solo lo necesario y Line agradecía eso, pues no sabría qué contestarles si le preguntaban algo de su vida en Francia.

El camino ya iba casi a la mitad según palabras de Pansy, cuando una niña toco la puerta Nott la dejo pasar era de Slytheirn claro y ella dijo

-les mandan esto

Una carta era para Blaise la otra era para mi

_Srita. Lestrange:_

_Me complacería mucho que viniera al compartimiento C a comer algo conmigo _

_Atentamente _

_Prof. H. E. F. Slughorn _

Line Estaba que no se la creía estaba invitada al Club de las eminencias. Como era de esperarse acudí o a la cita, a ella casi se desmaya de la impresión en cuanto vio a Harry Potter, no creía estar viendo al elegido, al protagonista de sus libros favoritos. Pero toda esa emoción se había acabado, el momento se volvió incomodo, sobre todo por la parte de en la que Neville contó que sus padres habían sido torturados por Bellatrix, las miradas fueron hacia Line, ella había contado la historia que su padre me había dicho que dijera. Que cuando su madre murió fue a Francia a vivir y que hasta hace apenas tres días había vuelto a ver a su Padre omitiendo cualquier relación con Bella y Rodolphus. La reunión termino y los primeros en salir fueron ella y Blaise dirigiéndose otra vez al mismo compartimiento.

Line no quería ser paranoica pero sentía que algo los seguía, al llegar al compartimiento algo se atoro con la puerta, entonces se le prendió el foco a Line era Potter el que estaba ahí y Draco lo había y ella también, trato de aminorar el sentimiento de felicidad que le inundaba estaba en una de sus escenas favoritas de libro.

Ahora en el vagón solo estaban Crabbe, Goyle Parkinson Zabinni, Malfoy y Line, y por supuesto Potter.

Draco acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de Pansy y dejo que esta le acariciara el cabello, Line sintió una punzada de celos, pero se recordó que ellos solo eran amigos como hermanos y si de alguien tendría que sentir celos serian que de uno de sus personajes favoritos: Hermione Granger.

-Cuéntame, Zabinni- pidió Malfoy-. ¿Qué quería Slughorn?

-Solo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas-contesto- Aunque no ha encontrado muchas ¿no es así Pauline?

-Si nada interesante- Line tenía que empezar a interpretar bien su papel.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y pregunto

-¿A quién mas invito?- inquirió

Zabinni le contesto hablaban sobre las relaciones de las familias que fueron a esa reunión, Pansy se adentro a la plática, en cambio Line permanecía distante, no podía evitar sentir incertidumbre por lo que le pasaría a Harry dentro de un par de horas. Cuando Line volvió a prestar atención se encontraban hablando de Ginny Weasley

-Muchos chicos están locos por ella- tercio Pansy, quien observaba de reojo a Blaise-. Hasta Blaise la encuentra guapa ¿no Blaise? ¡ y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!

Pansy estaba celosa se le notaba, y Blaise parecía divertido con la situación.

-Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre, como ella por muy guapa que fuese- replico Zabinni

Pansy sonrió satisfecha.

Después la conversación fue a dar a los padres de Draco y Theo y tocaron el tema de mortifagos, Draco estaba enojada y debía aceptar que daba miedo. Draco hablaba de sus planes a futuro y de que no iba a estar el siguiente año, Pauline se mantenía callada observando como la escena se desarrollaba solo intervendría si le preguntaban algo. Lo único que hizo es que mientras el daba su discurso miro a Lestrange fijamente como si tuvieran un secreto en común.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se pusieron al túnica rápidamente, la de line era completamente negra pues aun no tenía casa. Al terminar Draco hablo.

-Vayan avanzando, necesito comprobar una cosa.

Pauline retraso la salida pues no quería dejar a Harry ahí, sabia que Draco no haría nada estando ella ahí pero Draco no estaba de buen humor y seguramente la correría de ahí, al final se le había ocurrido esperarse y en cuanto oyera el primer ruido iría a intervenir.

_-Petrificus totalus- _se oyó y Pauline entro y vio a Malfoy patear fuertemente a Harry en la nariz

-Malfoy eres un idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre? , le has roto la nariz.

Malfoy omitió el comentario de Line y le dijo

-Esto es por mi padre, vámonos Lestrange- Draco la jalo por la mano obligándola a salir de ahí.

-Viste como lo has dejado, eso te causara problemas Malfoy necesitamos regresar ahí y arreglar la nariz de Potter si él dice algo no habrá modo de que lo comprueben.

-Si las cosas salen como lo planeo no lo veremos por aquí.

Line se soltó bruscamente de Malfoy y él harto apresuro su paso sin ver lo que haría ella. Se debatía entre ir a ver como estaba Harry y ayudarlo e ir detrás de Malfoy, si iba por Harry, no se la iba a acabar con Draco dudarían de ella y no estaba en posición de que lo hicieran. Pero afortunadamente vio a Tonks ahí, la reconoció su aspecto era triste pero eso no le importaba ahora mucho.

-Potter esta en los últimos vagones- dijo rápidamente antes de echarse a correr y alcanzar a Malfoy.

-¿De qué parte estas Lestrange? – pregunto Draco sin verla.

-De la causa obviamente, en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, parece que quisieras que todo el mundo se enterara de tu elección. Eres un irresponsable sabias que Potter estaba ahí y hablaste como si nada, ahora tendrás a Potter detrás de cada movimiento que hagas.

-¿Qué sabes tu de lo que yo tengo que hacer? – la miro peligrosamente.

-Practicaba con Tía Bella oclumancia se lo de tu misión- mintió no había visto nada en la mente de Bellatrix, pero no le iba explicar por qué lo sabía- y por eso mismo tienes que ser precavido todos estamos en esto y si caes tu caeremos Theodore y yo.

Draco la miraba indignado pero no dijo nada, llegaron hasta los carruajes y Line vio esas extrañas creaturas que tiraban de él, un escalofrío le recorrió al conectar la relación del por qué lo veía Draco también lo veía, el camino lo hicieron sin hablar sus amigos ya no estaban ahí. Llegaron al castillo y Line casi llora de la emoción era impresionante hermosos e intrigante el castillo podría permanecer ahí toda su vida. Las cosas cada vez se pondrían peor lo sabia, pero por esa noche se permitiría disfrutar de su fantasía.

* * *

_**Esper sus reviews**_

_**nso leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	7. ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?

**_Holaa! _**

**_Ya ando aqui con un nuevo cap, anduve enferma y por varios momentos creí que mis historias no tendrían fin, creo que eso hizo que me pusiera a escribir como loca el dia de hoy siguiendo con los capitulos que llevaba empezados de mis demas historias y esta, espero que les guste! =D_**

* * *

En cuanto llegamos a la entrada del castillo Filch inspecciono cada una de nuestras maletas, nos iba a dejar ir cuando retuvo el bastón que tría Draco, asumía que era el de Lucius Malfoy, el bastón lo dejaron pasar gracias a Snape, Draco tuvo que tirar de mi brazo no muy sutilmente en cuanto tuve enfrente de mí al temido Profesor Severus Snape, me había quedado pasmada, el tipo imponía y a diferencia de la tranquilidad que expresaba cada una de sus facciones eso no hacía más que poner todos tus sentidos alerta y todo eso se intensifico en cuanto nos saludo.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Lestrange veo que les ha sobrado tiempo y han decidió perderlo

En la iniciación había oído su voz y no estaba para nada equivocada, en esa ocasión el había dicho algo parecido y ahora me parecía mas intimidante que esa vez, tal vez por el hecho de tener a Voldemort frente a mi hacía que los demás mortifagos no infundieran tanto miedo en mi.

-Un contratiempo se nos atravesó, no volverá a suceder profesor-respondió Malfoy

Snape nos miro fijamente como si quisiera meterse en nuestra mente pero después de un par de segundos solo dijo:

-Espero contar con su presencia en Slytherin Lestrange, apresúrese a llegar que la ceremonia de selección ya debe de haber iniciado.

Asentí con la cabeza y apresure mi paso, en cuanto llegue a las puertas del Gran comedor me vi embargada de nervios e incertidumbre, la canción del sombrero seleccionador estaba por terminar y una ola de aplausos reino todo el lugar. La profesora Macgonagall era la encargada de ir llamando uno a uno a los niños , antes de que todo se volviera silencio entre al lugar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, era incomodo pero estaba haciendo como si no oyera nada la distancia para llegar hasta donde estaban todos los niños se me hizo eterna, en cuanto llegue dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada y vi a Harry Potter entrando en el gran comedor con la nariz y el rostro lleno de sangre, él me miro un segundo y dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Seguí todo el recorrido que hizo al sentarse entre dos personas Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Fue raro verla, me recordaba a alguien, la forma en la que estaba sentada tan recta con su túnica impecable y su cabello perfectamente acomodado, con una mirada llena de prudencia y conocimiento, en conjunto era una mujer muy bonita de facciones delicadas, toda ella era muy delicada se veía tan frágil y preocupada por el estado de su amigo que de verdad deseabas que Harry estuviera bien. Estuve un par de minutos viendo a todos los de aquella mesa encontrando a alguien que pusiese reconocer justo cuando veía a una rubia de apariencia idiota supe que era Lavender vi a Malfoy mirando la mesa de Gryffindor especialmente a Hermione, recordé el trama de este fic y me sentí un poco incomoda ¿Qué habría pasado entre esos dos después de que encarcelaran a Lucius? ¿Estarían juntos? ¿Serian otra vez los enemigos destinados que eran? Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza pero me vi imposibilitaba de seguir por que dijeron mi nombre para que pasara a ser seleccionada, en realidad no quería que mis gustos interfirieran con la casa en la que verdaderamente debería de estar, así que borre de mi mente cualquier idea o pensamiento que pudiera influir.

-Una mente complicada y a la vez práctica, con grandes planes y expectativas, astuta, lo más importante para ti es la familia…. Slytherin podría ser…. Valiente….Gryffindor tampoco estaría mal, ¿no te importa seguir con la tradición familiar? … ya sé… te adaptaras a la perfección y te servirá para muchas cosas… !SLYTHERIN!

La profesora Macgonagall me quito el sombrero aun intentaba comprender las palabras del sombrero ¿Valiente yo? Por supuesto que no, debía de aceptar que estaba un poco decepcionada, esperaba que por lo menos mencionara Ravenclaw, si por algo me había caracterizado toda mi vida había sido por que era una chica inteligente, tal vez no una geniecillo andando como Granger. Pero no importaba me encantaba ser Slytherin, al menos ahí no huirían de mí por mi apellido, tendría conocidos y no me desheredarían, no quisiera ni imaginar lo que mi padre hubiera hecho si no quedaba en su casa y la de mi madre.

Me fui a sentar a la mesa justo al lado de Pansy, algunos me miraban curiosos y era de esperarse no muy seguido alguien entraba al colegio y más si no era de primer año. La comida apareció y todo tenía muy buen ver, pero no me atrevía a tomar nada, en los libros venían nombres tan raros como jugo de calabaza, pastel de hígado y esas cosas que me daban desconfianza, yo solo quería un estofado y un jugo de manzana, pastel de chocolate tal vez o galletas de vainilla si no era mucho pedir, al final me decidí por un pedazo de pastel de carne, o bueno eso fue lo que le entendí a Vicent mientras devoraba un pedazo de eso, la cena transcurrió sin interrupción alguna hasta que Malfoy empezó a describir cómo fue que golpeo a Harry vanagloriándose de eso como si hubiera sido toda una lucha campal de igual a igual, cosa que me molesto de sobremanera, ya quería verlo otra vez con Harry en perfecto estado y con varita en mano .

Al final del banquete el director Dumbledore, que era tal cual como me lo imaginaba, con sus extravagantes trajes, su kilométrica barba de mirada sabía y con una mano ennegrecida por una maldición que acabaría con su vida, sentí pena por él al instante. El director saludo a todos sonriendo y con los brazos extendidos simulando un abrazo, dio recomendaciones acerca de los paseos nocturnos, el uso indebido de los sortilegios Weasley y sobre la "nueva" incorporación del maestro Slughorn como maestro de pociones quedando el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para el Profesor Snape, que en cuanto lo anuncio la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió y yo me uní a ellos. Después dio su discurso de Voldemort haciendo énfasis sobre la protección que se le había dado al castillo como si quisiera corroborar que sería "imposible" que alguien externo y con malos planes para todos pudiera entrar esa era una indirecta a Malfoy, al director no se le escapaba nada. ¿Sabría de mi iniciación? Eso ya me empezaba a preocupar. Esperaba que no, sino las cosas se iban a complicar, casi por reflejo dirigí mi mano hacia donde se debería de encontrar la marca que ahora permanecía invisible, pero que en cuanto el Lord nos llamara aparecería.

De camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin una niña de Hufflepuf me tendió una nota que decía:

_Srita. Lestrange:_

_Me gustaría que pasara a mi oficina mañana a primera hora para tratar los asuntos que quedaron pendientes en la última carta, Espero que disfrute de su estadía en el colegio. _

_Atentamente, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.D: Me encantan las píldoras ácidas _

La cabeza me empezaba a doler, no tenía ni idea de que eran los asuntos de la última carta, tendría que volver a leer el cuaderno de Thya, para ver si encontraba algo sobre eso.

Pansy estuvo hablando todo el camino con una chica rubia de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que después de un seguir la plática con atención pude oír que Pansy le decía Daphne, cada una hablo sobre las estupendas vacaciones que tuvieron sobre sus estupendas vacaciones, trataron de adentrarme a la conversación pero mi respuesta fue corta y en seguida ellas siguieron con lo suyo, y lo agradecí lo único que me apetecía era llegar a mi habitación y dormir.

Conforme nos adentrábamos más a las mazmorras la temperatura iba bajando, cuando llegamos y Draco puso su mano en una piedra sobresalida una gotita de sangre descendió en forma de serpiente por la pared piedra hasta tocar el piso fue que se abrió y todos entramos.

La sala era muy grande y elegante, las paredes eran de piedra, con candelabros antiguos iluminado el lugar, de la chimenea brotaba fuego verde como si en cualquier momento alguien pudiera salir de ahí por medio de los polvos Flu; los sillones eran de cuero negro y varios estandartes de Slytherin así como blasones pertenecientes a las familias sangre pura de tradición en Slytherin decoraban la estancia. No tuve tiempo de buscar el mío ya que Snape hacía su entrada para darnos la bienvenida a su modo, llenándonos de indicaciones, al final Pansy me pido que la acompañara junto con las demás niñas de primero, les preguntaba su apellido y si era alguno "importante" le daba uno para ella sola sino tenía que compartirlo con otras dos más, al final fue mi turno y tuve la suerte de tener una habitación para mi sola que quedaba a tres puertas del de Pansy y a cinco del de Daphne y su hermana.

Sin fijarme mucho en el lugar solo invoque mi pijama me la puse rápidamente y me metí a la cama, ya mañana habría tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar, no habría mucha prisa pues estaba segura que no desaparecería para regresar a mi realidad.

* * *

**_Quiero leer sus comentarios ¿De que hablaran Dumbledore y Line? en fin... los dejoos esperoo sus reviews!_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besooos_**

**_byee =*_**


	8. Misión: Ganarse a Draco

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Ahora no tarde tanto quise actualizar antes pero estoy en semana de examenes y me es casi imposible hacerlo, sin embargo me di el tiempo de hacerlo y tambien de hacer el escudo de Los Lestrange, lo pondre en mi perfil para quien lo quiera ver, no quedo muy bien pero mas o menos asi es la idea... muchas gracias por sus reviews! ojala les guste el cap _**

**_Duclaud: te lo prometi amigoo mio una apuesta es una apuesta, ahi estas de mala onda mujeriego pero tu no eres así verdad? hahaha te quieroo Ken!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Me gustaría decir que pude dormir, pero desde el día de la iniciación había perdido el sueño y cuando el cansancio me ganaba veía una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre, fue por eso que no me costó mucho trabajo salirme de la comodidad de mi cama para alistarme. Estaba nerviosa, solo cuando entre a la universidad tuve que cambiar de escuela y amigos los demás años permanecí en una sola escuela así que no estaba acostumbrada a iniciar en otros colegios y menos sin saber mucho acerca de lo que enseñaban aquí, Tal vez si tenía suerte podía pasar desapercibida como una niña malcriada y tonta, eso sería lo ideal pero mi ego no me permitiría pasar por tonta, así que ya me imaginaba como serían todas mis tardes estando en la biblioteca leyendo y tratando de memorizar hechizos, tal vez hasta amiga de Hermione podría ser si iba a estar tanto tiempo ahí; tenía que aprender todo lo que mis compañeros habían aprendido en cinco años y eso no iba a ser nada fácil, ese era mi panorama de ahora en adelante hasta que pudiera regresar a mi realidad.

A pesar que no estaba de muy buen humor me permití sonreír y bailar con la túnica con los colores de Slytherin por toda la habitación. Tenía el uniforme y si un poco vanidosa se podría decir pero apostaba lo que fuera que luciría genial en el, me metí a darme un baño a comparación de otras veces ahora no me tarde nada. En cuanto estuve vestida fui a comprobar mis teorías acerca de cómo me vería y no me veía tan mal, de por si era raro mirarme más chica de lo que en realidad era ahora con el uniforme era todavía aun mas, me peine como era mi costumbre hacerlo a esa edad dejar mi cabello suelto adornado por un listón del color que vistiera ahora traía un listón gris casi plateado que contrastaba con lo oscuro de mi cabello.

Revise cuidadosamente mi horario tomando unos rollos de pergamino y los libros correspondientes a las primeras clases que tomaría; guarde la tinta en mi bolsa y los pergaminos mientras que los libros los traería en la mano.

Antes de salir de la sala común fui a buscar el Blasón de "_mi familia_" y lo encontré justo al lado de los Rosier y los Black. Era un escudo muy elaborado, al centro, lo que era propiamente dicho el blasón estaba dividido en cuatro partes en la parte superior de lado derecho y en la inferior del lado izquierdo había una serpiente que simulaba una L, y en el extremo superior izquierdo y en el inferior derecho había una torre protegida por un dragón y rodeando todo estaban dos dragones de cada lado y abajo estaba el lema familiar _"Maudit soit étrange si le sang __n'est__ pas pur"_ que estaba en francés y significaba **Maldito sea el extraño si su sangre no es pura. **Debajo del escudo venia la lista de los integrantes de la familia que habían pertenecido a Slytherin y la generación, mi padre y Rodolphus estaban arriba de donde estaba mi nombre Pauline Maureen Lestrange Warrington.

¡Genial Thya había usado mi segundo nombre! Como lo hacía si sabía que lo odiaba, en mi familia por parte de mi madre por generaciones habían sido Maureen, afortunadamente mi papa había decidido ponerme Pauline también, solo él me llamaba así, todos los demás me dicen Line.

Tenía curiosidad acerca de los Lestrange, investigaría en el libro en donde Voldemort descubrió que era un Gaunt tendría que venir algo al respecto.

Salí de la sala común y todo me pareció diferente, la noche anterior no había puesto atención en el camino, y ahora ni si quiera tenía idea donde quedaba la oficina de Dumbledore, estaría perdida por horas. Logre llegar al primer piso justo al gran comedor estaba cerrado aun, así que seguí mi camino derecho y vi que doblaba a la izquierda Potter. No espere mucho y le grite.

-¡Ha…Potter!

El se volteo y me miro esperando que yo hablara.

-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de Dumbledore?

El tenía que saber, seguramente era el alumno que más veces había visitado ese lugar y al director.

-¿Lestrange verdad?- dijo con repulsión

No lo culpaba Tía Bella le había creado una fama a el apellido que en siglos no se podía quitar, ahora que pensándolo bien yo sería la última Lestrange, ya que mi padre no tendría más hijos y no creo que Bella y Rodolphus los tuvieran ya a sus años.

-Sí.

Me acerque hasta él, no le tendí la mano sabia que me la rechazaría.

-Pero prefiero Pauline o Line, ¿sabes donde esta? El profesor me está esperando y no quisiera llegar tarde, es mi primer día en el castillo

Ahora que lo veía de cerca tenía que reconocer que los ojos de Harry eran bellísimos de ese verde brillante pero a la vez apagado que reflejaban tristeza, seguramente por Sirius y ahora que recordaba un Lestrange lo mato.

-Tú le dijiste a Tonks que estaba allá dentro ¿no es así?

-Sí, no me pareció justo que Draco te atacara cuando no podías defenderte, por personas como él en Slytherin tenemos tan mala reputación, Así como tampoco me pareció que escucharas una conversación ajena, al menos pudiste ser más cuidadoso para que no te descubriéramos. Ahora ¿me podrías decir dónde queda el despacho del director?

Harry me miro por unos segundos y después dijo

-Sígueme

-Gracias.

Harry caminaba rápido y yo trataba de seguirle el paso dimos varias vueltas a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, al final llegamos a la gárgola, me acerque y dije:

-Píldoras acidas.

-Hasta luego Potter.

En eso el profesor Dumbledore iba bajando las escaleras y cuando nos vio dijo.

-Los estaba esperando, suban por favor.

Así que Harry estaría presente durante mi conversación con Dumbledore, esto no me gustaba pero no estaba para poner mis condiciones, al menos no en este momento. Subimos detrás del director y entramos a su oficina. El lugar era increíble con tantos artefactos raros con Fawkes ahí, no me había tocado ver a una criatura mágica y era bellísima, estaba tan emocionada que no me fije cuando Dumbledore me pregunto acerca de cómo había pasado mi primera noche.

-Lo siento profesor, la pase bien la habitación es cómoda.

-Espero que se sienta a gusto en su nuevo colegio.

-Sí que no le quepa duda, el lugar es maravilloso.

-¿caramelo de limón?- Nos pregunto tendiéndonos una bandejita con los dulces

-No gracias- respondimos al unisonó

-Señorita Lestrange, se preguntara el porqué del que el señor Potter se encuentre con nosotros.

-En realidad no, el principalmente tiene que saber el porqué estoy aquí.

-Así es, no me gustaría que malinterpretaran sus intenciones, porque no le platica un poco de su vida al señor Potter.

-Creo que sería mejor que usted le contara una parte la que ni siquiera yo sé. Mi nombre es Pauline Lestrange, mi padre es Rabastan Lestrange y Maureen Warrington, mi madre murió meses después de que nací a manos de un mortifago por orden del señor tenebroso. Mi madre tenía una visión completamente diferente a la de mi padre, y como ellos se amaban mi padre estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser un mortifago para que nuestra familia pudiera estar en paz, cosa que no le convenía al señor tenebroso, ya que mi familia era el principal aportador de dinero a la causa. En cuanto el señor tenebroso cayó mi Padre y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Francia con unos familiares lejanos y ahí permanecí hasta ahora. Estudie en Beauxbatons y regrese a Inglaterra a terminar mis estudios.

Voltee a ver a Dumbledore, el me explicaría lo que quería que hiciese.

-La Señorita Lestrange mantiene una relación con Adam Riddle, el hijo de Lord Voldemort, estoy segura que ella nos puede ayudar a influenciar positivamente en él, No necesitamos dos Lords Oscuros con Voldemort tenemos y también, sus compañeros de Slytherin ya comienzan a estar en edad de unirse al señor tenebroso, empiezan a ser peligrosos para la seguridad del colegio y sus alumnos, quisiera que me informará si ve, o escucha algo que ponga en peligro al colegio. Así que usted decide, si nos ayudará o no.

-Hare lo que esté a mi alcance, le diré, lo que les sirva saber, y con respecto a Adam no me interesa ser la esposa de un Futuro señor Tenebroso, así que por esa parte puede estar tranquilo.

-Muy bien, ahora Señor Potter creo que el Profesor Slughorn aceptara a alumnos con supera las expectativas, ¿Por qué no vas a escribirle una carta a Molly para que te consiga lo que necesitaras en pociones?

-Sí señor, con permiso.

Que corriera a Potter sutilmente no augurara nada bueno.

-¿Qué más quiere que haga por usted?

-Veo que es una señorita muy suspicaz, es respecto al Joven Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? Y él que tiene que ver en todo esto

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa creo que ya sabía lo que él quería que yo hiciese.

-Quiero que ponga especial atención en él, acérquese al joven Malfoy, gánese su confianza vuélvase su amiga, él necesitara apoyo, usted se ve alguien sensata aconséjelo para que no haga ninguna tontería.

-Malfoy no se ve que sea de las personas que va contando a medio mundo sus problemas, acabamos de conocernos dudo que me pueda llegar a considerar una amiga, pero puedo ver si tienen alguna actitud sospechosa, tampoco es que quiera ser su espía personal de él, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-Está bien Señorita Lestrange, puede retirase, estaremos en contacto.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de ahí, me encontré un fantasma que muy amablemente me mostro el camino hacía el gran comedor, al principio me asuste, digo ¡estaba viendo un fantasma! Pro después se me paso.

Al llegar al gran comedor alguien me tomo por el codo y vi que era Pansy

-¿No pensabas quedarte ahí todo el día?, fuimos a buscarte a tu habitación y no te encontramos

-Salí a dar un paseo

-Espero que no te hayas perdido el colegio es muy grande-dijo Daphne

-No, di varias vueltas pero al fin llegue al sitio.

Caminamos hasta la mesa y tomamos nuestros. Mientras desayunábamos Daphne inicio la conversación sobre quien nos parecían los chicos más guapos este año.

-Tienes que decirnos tus cinco chicos Pauline, no por que tengas novio quiere decir que no aceptes el encanto de los demás.

-No los he visto a todos no podría elegir aun, pero haber Pansy tu di los tuyos

-A Pansy le gusta Pucey….

-Cállate te puede oír.

Busque al muchacho que le decían Pucey y era un chico muy guapo de cabello oscuro y ojos azules de séptimo perteneciente a Slytherin.

-Es guapo- agregue.

-Claro que lo es pero es el inalcanzable de la casa, nunca ha salido con nadie y me niego a ser yo quien tome la iniciativa.

-Bueno ya dijiste uno, pero te faltan los otros cuartos.

Pansy hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos más a ella para que las demás personas, que no eran muchas, no pudieran escucharnos.

-Blaise

Hice una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le dije

-Lo sabía, por eso tu reacción cuando mencionaron a Weasley, ¿y los otros tres?

-Henry Spencer de Ravenclaw, y los otros dos no los pienso decir es tan vergonzoso

-¿Son de Gryffindor?.

Pansy hizo un gesto de asco e inmediatamente cambio a uno de vergüenza.

-Maclaggen y Potter, pero recuerden que solo estamos hablando de físico y nada más.

-Claro por supuesto-respondimos Daphne y yo al unisonó.

-Sigues tu Daph- dijo Pansy

-Theo, Terence Higgs, Anthony Goldstein, Daniel Duclaud y….

-¿Quien es Duclaud?- pregunte

Conocía el nombre y a la persona, no creía que Thya lo hubiera puesto también a él. Daniel Duclaud, nuestro amor platónico de la escuela, el estupido que estuvo coqueteando con las dos al mismo tiempo.

Daphne fijo su vista hacía el final de la mesa de Slytherin y lo ví, un chico rubio de ojos azules guapisisimo hace dos años que no lo veía y si así lucia ahorita estaba segura que tanto mi amiga como yo podíamos olvidar el pasado y volver a tener relación con él.

-Creo que ya se quien encabezara mi lista…-dije sonriendo

-Te falto uno Daph yo lo dije aunque fuera de Gryffindor.

-_RonWeasley_

Pansy y yo la vimos como si estuvieras loca, omitimos el comentario y Pansy volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu lista Line?

-De los que he visto hasta ahora y que quede claro solo es por decir quien me parece bien parecido no que me guste ni quiera algo con él, sobre todo por que estoy con Adam… entonces Como ya había dicho Duclaud, uhm… Potter, Diggory… Pucey es guapo también y _Malfoy_.

Esperaba no haberme sonrojado por haber mencionado a Draco, pero creo que ya iba a empezar a mentir en muchas cosas por lo menos quería ser sincera en todo lo que no causara algún mal.

Cuando casi terminábamos de desayunar aparecieron los chicos. ¿Por qué no me podía acostumbrar a ver a Draco? Cada vez que lo veía seguía impresionándome, tal vez no como la primera vez pero lo seguía haciendo, Draco tuvo la mala idea de colocarse a lado de mi donde todo su aroma me pegaba, Dumbledore no se podía quejar estaba cerca de Draco. Sentí una mirada hacia mi dirección y voltee discretamente y vi a Granger volteando hacia la mesa, estaba observando a Draco. ¡Genial! Ahora ¿cómo le hacía para fingir que no me daba cuenta de su intercambio de miradas?

No puse atención cuando Draco me pido que le pasara la bandeja de pan, por que lo que casi grito mi nombre.

-No es necesario que grites, aquí tienes.

-¿Siempre estas de tan mal humor Lestrange?

-No estoy de mal humor, así es mi carácter.

-Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tu mal humor salía a flote solo conmigo, vi que estabas de muy buen humor con las chicas.

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy has tenido mala suerte o más bien has hecho comentario o acciones desatinadas que han provocado que me ponga a la defensiva. Si las chicas y yo estábamos teniendo una productiva plática- dije mirando de reojo al final de la mesa justo en el momento que voltee Duclaud lo hizo y me sonrió, mientras que yo regresaba mí vista a Draco.

Pansy y Daphne rieron mientras que los demás nos miraban suspicaces.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado quiero leer sus opiniones (reviews) _**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	9. Pociones

**_Hola!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza había empezado con el cap desde hace tiempo y pero no podía terminar y se hacia kilometrico y decidi cortarlo y subir para no hacerlas esperar más. Este cap va contando desde la perspectiva de Draco, el siguiente cap que ya más de la mitad será desde la perspectiva de un slytherin de mis favoritos y de Pauline. _****_Espero que les guste. =)_**

* * *

Draco POV

El día amenazaba con ser perfecto. Cielo gris, mucho aire frío, tres horas de pociones… Perfecto. Pero como siempre las pocas que me causan cierto placer son demasiado "buenas" para que se lleguen a cumplir. Por efecto mi humor no era precisamente el mejor y todo se debía a una persona que se había encargado de que los último tres meses de mi vida se hubieran vuelto una pesadilla, pero digo tampoco hay que darle todo el merito a Granger, El Lord tiene también su parte, pero al menos él tenia la amabilidad de no joderme en clases.

Granger se la había pasado siguiéndome, quería hablar y yo era obvio que no quería lo mismo, y que más señal quería si le había evitado todo el día. Ahora era su oportunidad de abordarme, tocaba clase de pociones la única clase en donde el asiento de mi lado quedaba vacio; a la mayoría no le agradaba estar hasta delante cuando Snape daba clase, pero ahora era diferente Snape ya no daría pociones y la morsa de Slughorn no intimidaba tanto como él.

Sabía que tomaría asiento a mi lado, nadie sospecharía dado que ella prefería estar adelante siempre y ya no había impedimento que hiciera que se sentara con los imbéciles de sus amigos.

Fui de los primeros en entrar al salón junto con Potter Weasley y ella, tenía que pensar rápido. Oí las voces de Pansy, Daphne y Lestrange. Las dos primeras tenían su lugar a lado de Blaise y Theo, así que quedaba una opción.

-Lestrange.

Ella se volteo y me miro interrogativamente.

-Siéntate.

Le señale el lugar con la mirada.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero no una de las habituales que suelen mostrar las mujeres cuando les hablo, era más bien una sonrisa burlona, la conocía bien esa formaba parte de mi repertorio.

-No me apetece sentarme en ese lugar, pero gracias de todos modos.

¿De verdad creía que me importaba que ella quisiera sentarse en cualquier otro lugar? No la dejaría, no cuando veía que Granger en cualquier momento podría venir hasta aquí y sentarse.

Me pare y me puse detrás de ella, Lestrange volteo su cuello hacia mi, yo le susurre cerca de su oído.

-Tal vez este si te parezca bien

Sutilmente la empuje hasta donde era mi lugar, al principio mostro resistencia, pero al final se sentó mientras que las chicas se sentaban atrás.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué quieres que me siente aquí?- pregunto.

-Claro. Eres nueva y mi deber como tu compañero y prefecto de Slytherin es mostrarte y decirte cómo funcionan aquí las clases, sobretodo de pociones.

Lestrange comenzó a reírse pero sin ninguna burla, en cuanto termino me contesto:

-No te conozco Malfoy, pero estoy segura que esa no es la razón. No creo que seas ese tipo de compañero al servicio del colegio y sus compañeros.

Tenía que admitir que me agradaba tener esa percepción de los demás, pero no era necesario confirmársela.

-Tú lo has dicho Lestrange no me conoces, y por eso te lo digo, sabes tienes mucha suerte de tenerme como compañero en pociones, soy el mejor.

-Pues a mí me habían dicho que una tal Hermione Granger era la mejor alumna del curso y creo que eso incluía pociones.

¡No podía ser Joder! ¿Hasta Lestrange me la tenía que recordar?

-Eso dicen, pero comprenderás que una hija de muggles no se puede comparar con un sangre pura como yo.

-Por supuesto ni como objetarte-respondió

Lestrange me intrigaba no era lo que yo esperaba de ella, tal vez por que imaginaba que sería una versión joven de la Tía Bella, pero al parecer nadie estaba tan loca como ella. Había sido capaz de matar a un impuro en un par de minutos seguramente sin miramientos, pero de apariencia era normal una chica más, todavía el día de la iniciación lucia más como una serpiente que hoy ya con el escudo de Slytherin, la veías y no te resultaba para nada peligrosa, nada que ver con lo que me había advertido mi madre y la tía Bella. Tal vez solo quería pasar desapercibida en el colegio y ya afuera se mostraría como en verdad fuera, así que más valía que tomara mis precauciones, y más si era la novia del hijo del Lord.

-¿y se te dan las pociones?- pregunte

Esperaba no tener que estar con una inútil que retrasara mi desempeño.

-Pues ya juzgaras por ti mismo. Estuve practicando en vacaciones y no me salieron nada mal, aunque estoy segura que si algo se sale de control tu lo podrás solucionar, has dicho que eres el mejor alumno de pociones.

-si lo he dicho, pero no he dicho que te ayudare, o que obtendrás una buena nota por mí.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la ventaja de que este sentada aquí?

-Esa es una respuesta muy Slytherin Lestrange, ventajas tienes muchas si sabes verlas y aprovecharlas.

No lo podía evitar era parte de mi coquetear con cuanta mujer bonita se me pusiera enfrente, al menos esta vez había sido sutil, no como la otra vez.

-Pues espero que cuando se den no las pase por alto, a veces suelo ser muy distraída.

Y ahora que le pasaba esta viborilla ¿me estaba siguiendo el juego? A donde quería llegar tratando de reprimir esa sonrisa que se le estaba saliendo, la vez pasada se había puesto hecha una furia y ahora lo tomaba con mucha tranquilidad, aunque la vez pasada lo que le había insinuado era peor, tal vez era que estaba nerviosa y ahora ya estaba más relajada para tomárselo a broma.

-y las oportunidades muy evidentes, así que no veo en donde podrá estar el problema.

Soltó una risita y añadió.

-¿Por qué presiento que así eres con todas Malfoy? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría tu novia si se enterara.

Esa táctica de mencionar a la novia primero antes de cualquier cosa me la sabía puesto que yo la usaba muy a menudo, no era bueno meterse en problemas cuando no hay necesidad. Lista la señorita. No me gustaba divulgar mi vida privada así que se quedaría con las ganas de saber.

-No, no Lestrange generalizas, no creí que te quisieras comparar con todas las demás. La realidad es que soy muy selectivo.

-Poco son los hombres que son selectivos, la mayoría va tras un buen cuerpo sin importarles si quiera por saber que traen en la cabeza, su apellido, o peor aun su sangre.

Eso era un hecho pero pocas mujeres eran capaces de decirlo en voz alta sin temor a ser juzgadas, al parecer no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran decir de ella.

-¿y qué me dices de las mujeres? No son mejor que los hombres, buscan alguien bien parecido con mucho dinero. A pocas les importan las demás cosas- la contradije.

-Tal vez…

Se veía pensativa como si quisiera recordar a alguien que conociera que no se dejara llevar por esas cosas.

Slughorn llego a destapar las pociones que se encontraban frente a mí. Mientras que le decía algo a Potter

-Estas de suerte Lestrange, te daré una pequeña clase.

-Lo escucho maestro- dijo sarcásticamente

Slughorn decía que seguramente podríamos identificar las pociones que teníamos en frente, nada complicado.

-Esa de ahí es veritaserum- dije en voz baja mientras que Lestrange asentía con la cabeza y miraba fijamente la poción

Cuando el profesor señalo la poción Granger no perdió el tiempo y levanto la mano y por supuesto dijo la respuesta correcta.

Lestrange volteo a verme y sin palabras supe que quería que yo le corroborara si ella era de quien hablábamos antes, yo asentí con la cabeza, Vi como la miraba fijamente, no con asco como supuse sino más bien con interés.

Después volvió su vista al otro caldero y dijo en un susurro

-Poción multijugos.

-Así es- corrobore

Otra vez Granger había vuelto a decir la respuesta y sus efectos.

Lestrange se había vuelto hacia mí y me pregunto

-Si te la sabes ¿Por qué no las contestas?

-No me interesa, me da lo mismo

-Y prefieres que lo conteste ella a hacerlo tú ¿Qué pensara la gente?, por eso las personas se hacen de una idea equivocada sobre la magia de los impuros y piensan que son como nosotros.

Su tono no era despectivo, más bien era estudiado y objetivo. Viéndolo objetivamente tenía razón, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía que demostrar su magia y su talento, pues venía de muchos siglos atrás, tal vez por eso Hermione se empeñaba en demostrar su inteligencia en cada clase y que era tan capaz como cualquier sangre pura.

Slughorn en cuento hizo la siguiente pregunta Lestrange y Granger contestaron al mismo tiempo la respuesta.

-Amortentia

Se miraron un segundo y volvieron la vista hacia el profesor, esperando que dijera quien diría el efecto y porque la había reconocido. El profesor le dio la palabra a Lestrange ya que Granger ya había contestado antes.

-La reconocí por la forma en espirales en que los vapores ascienden, su brillo es nacarado, y su olor que se supone que para cada persona huele diferente según lo que nos atraiga, y esto la hace ser el filtro de amor más potente.

-En efecto Lestrange

El murmullo se hizo presente y no era para menos el apellido era bastante relacionado con mi Bella y Rodolphus que no tenía mucho que se habían fugado de Azkaban. Slughorn le dedico una nerviosa sonrisa mientras que le preguntaba a Granger su apellido y si tenía relación alguna con el fundador de la sociedad de amigos de pociones.

Nott se acerco a mí para decirme que a Dagworth-Granger le daría un infarto si supiera que lo estuvieran relacionando con una hija de muggles.

¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer? ¿Reírme?, no me causaba gracia pero si no lo hacía preguntaría que malo habría en mi así que me limite a mostrar una sonrisa de lado para que se mantuviera en paz.

A Lestrange le dieron 10 puntos mientras que a Granger 20.

Lestrange volteo discretamente hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, hablaban de Granger y de ser la mejor alumna del curso, a lo que Lestrange volteo y rodo los ojos y dijo.

-¿Ves de lo que te hablo?

Años había escuchado a mi padre decir sobre que tenía que esforzarme más y superar a Granger al principio quise hacerlo, pero a pesar de que sabía que podía hacerlo, no se me daba la gana hacerlo solo para que mi padre se sintiera bien. Lo admitía me gustaba llevarle la contra y las consecuencias eran que año tras año dejar que Granger se luciera.

Ignore a Lestrange no le daría la razón.

Ella solo puso atención a lo que decía el profesor sobre la amortentia, La verdad es que no creía mucho en los efectos de esa poción, en cambio había otra la cual llamaba mi atención la Felix felicis la famosa suerte líquida. Había barajeado todas mis opciones, Matar a un mago como Dumbledore no iba a ser cosa sencilla, el tipo era de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y enfrentarme a duelo con él sería estupido así que tenía que buscar otro método para hacerlo caer. Una de las opciones era envenenarlo, sería difícil pero si contaba con una poción como el felix estaba seguro de que podría con ello, me había propuesto realizarla, pero la poción en cuestión me llevaría demasiado tiempo realizarla y no contaba con mucho, tenía que arreglar el armario evanescente, mantener mi calificaciones e idear un plan para matar a Dumbledore, pero esto me lo estaba aponiendo fácil solo tenía que hacer el filtro de muertos en vida a la perfección. Fácil.

Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar en él, sentí una mirada sobre mí y vi que era Lestrange, pero cuando vio que me había dado cuenta se volteo y empezó con lo suyo. La clase transcurría, hasta ahora no me arrepentía de tener a Lestrange como compañera, había estado en silencio y al igual que yo estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, di un vistazo rápido a su poción y el color lila era igual al que tenía la mía, al parecer tenía aptitudes para la materia y no sería una carga.

-¿Crees conseguir el felix?- pregunto Lestrange moviendo la poción.

-Es un hecho que lo conseguiré- le conteste

Ella sonrío y se acomodo un mechón que se salía de su coleta.

-Espero que lo consigas, Granger y Potter van por buen camino también.

Mire un momento la poción de Potter y Granger, Granger iba un poco atrasada pero Potter iba al parejo con Lestrange y conmigo. Potter era pésimo en pociones ¿Por qué de repente esta poción le estaba saliendo bien?

-Tu también vas por buen camino ¿acaso no quieres la poción?

-Mañana me llega mi pedido me faltaban algunos ingredientes para realizar el felix, no necesitare un frasco cuando puedo tener todo un caldero lleno, me llevara tiempo lo sé, En cambio creo que a ti el tiempo no te sobra y por eso buscas obtener la botellita, de otra forma la harías tu mismo.

Al parecer había visto bastante en la mente de tía Bella, sabía de mi misión y no solo eso había unido cabos.

Seguimos trabajando y Slughorn ordeno que no siguiéramos moviendo, mi poción ya estaba clara pero no lo suficiente, de la misma forma estaba la de Lestrange y Granger pero la de Potter estaba perfecta. El se gano la poción. Era imposible que él hubiera hecho una poción así, todos sabíamos que Potter era pésimo en pociones, vamos si lo hubiera ganado Granger no hubiera sido tan desconcertante. Maldita sea ahora tendría que realizar esa poción y disponer de tiempo que no tenia.

-Mañana empiezo la poción a las 9 en el aula del Barón sanguinario, lleva tu caldero, compartiré ingredientes pero no la poción ¿ok?-dijo Lestrange

-Ok te veré ahí- dije

Ella recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió junto con Daphne y Pansy mientras que yo me unía a Theo y Blaise antes de que a Granger se le ocurriera acercárseme

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus reviews =) _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	10. Adrian Pucey

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya sé ha pasado mucho sin que actualice, podría decir muchas cosas a mi favor pero no creo que les importe, en fin… Las dejo para que lean =)**_

* * *

Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a estar en el castillo, ya le empezaba a encontrar el secreto para no perderme era la tercera vez que salía sola sin los slytherins y había llegado a mi destino, ahora tenía que ir a la sala común por mi caldero y los ingredientes para hacer la poción con Draco.

De pronto algo o más bien alguien me agarro por el brazo y me obligo a meterme a un salón de las mazmorras. Conjure un lumus y vi quien era.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Pucey?-pregunté

Me había desconcertado ver a Adrian Pucey ahí, él se mostraba serio, más que de costumbre, me atrevería a decir que se veía molesto y no sabía el porqué.

-¿A qué estás jugando Lyne?-dijo en tono peligroso y acorralándome con la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dio miedo, no tenía idea a lo que se refería. Me había llamado por mi nombre tal vez nos conocíamos, tendría que averiguarlo.

-No juego a nada Adrian- le respondí lo más tranquila que pude intentando que no notará mi tono nervioso.

Adrian se acerco más a mí como si fuera posible, su respiración me daba directamente en la mejilla, se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de mi oído.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece cariño? A que va tu actitud de "soy inofensiva", Me estas evitando y eso no me gusta, si crees que lo nuestro termino estas muy equivocada yo decido cuando termina. ¿No querrás que le cuente a Adam lo que paso en el verano verdad?

¡Santo Dios!, ¿qué clase de persona era entonces? Según lo que Pucey daba a entender es que _yo_ tenía una clase de relación con él, que mi supuesto novio no sabía y de enterarse no saldría nada bueno de ahí. Aunque a mi parecer no sería muy inteligente de su parte contarle a Adam…

Esto cada día se complicaba más, tenía que arreglarlo porque ya era demasiado con lo que tenía para aumentarle más.

-¿Crees que Adam te creerá? Tú tienes más que perder-intente convencerlo

-¿Por qué no me creería? Soy su mejor amigo, no tendría porque mentirle- respondió él seguro.

No podía enfrentar algo que no conocía tenía que conseguir información de él, por los momentos dejaría que pusiera las condiciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tu tiempo así que habla.

-Bien, esa es la Pauline Lestrange que yo conozco. Por ahora solo no pases de mi nena, me hace sentir mal tu indiferencia…

Sin preverlo me beso rudamente. Cuando dejo de hacerlo me movió y abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Salí lo más rápido que pude me sentía enojada quería llorar del coraje, iba casi corriendo y antes de llegar a la sala común me obligue a tranquilizarme, no podía entrar así. Como había dicho dejaría ganar a Pucey esta vez, pero la siguiente no sería así.

Draco estaba sentado esperándome, me había demorado un par de minutos, por culpa de ese imbécil, pase enfrente de él.

-Ahora vengo- dije mientras me adentraba al pasillo de las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Ayer la clase de pociones me hizo tener una sonrisa idiota todo el día, no sabía que parte había sido la mejor. Algo de mi todavía seguía viendo esto como algo irreal y ver cosas que para todo el mundo eran comunes y corrientes para mi eran cosas que solo pasaban en los libros, películas y mi preciada imaginación. Me maravillaban los personajes y me emocionaba poder interactuar con ellos, y solo de pensar que mi favorito, el más amado me había invitado a tomar la clase junto de él me emocionaba a niveles insospechados.

Debía admitirlo estaba platónicamente enamorada de Draco como aun no veía completamente la dimensión del asunto no lograba separar a La Lyne del mundo real que veía a Draco Malfoy como lo más cercano a la perfección y no al personaje que estaba interpretando y a Draco como un compañero más. Suponía que se me pasaría una vez que me acostumbrara a su presencia o a su coquetería.

Tome todo lo necesario y me encamine a encontrarme con Draco. No fueron necesarias las palabras, en silencio me siguió yo ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir, no quería verme como una tonta perdida así que me dirigí hasta el séptimo piso para ir a la sala multiusos , era una de las cosas que me moría por conocer.

-¿Cómo es que conoces esta sala si no tienes ni una semana aquí?- preguntó Draco

No había pensado en eso.

-Hay libros que hablan de esta sala, no se ha confirmado nada aún y creí que sería una buena forma de probar, aunque tu me confirmas que no es solo una leyenda.

Draco sabía de esta sala, ya que aquí se habían hecho las reuniones del ED y seguro ya había entrado para comprobar la existencia del armario evanescente.

Pensé en un lugar para hacer las pociones y cuando casi lograba vi a Hermione dar vuelta en el pasillo que en cuanto nos vio se detuvo un segundo y siguió el camino hacia nosotros.

Me abstuve de dar brinquitos era una escena clásica del Dramione, Hermione y Draco cruzándose en un pasillo, deseaba desparecer para no hacer mal tercio y ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

Podía ver que Hermione sospechaba de nuestra presencia justo enfrente de la entrada de la sala, la chica era inteligente, Draco tomo mi mano y me jalo para que camináramos en sentido contrario del de ella.

Demasiadas emociones para un solo cuerpo, me deje arrastrar por él bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Me soltó y esperamos que se perdiera Hermione para volver intentar entrar.

Se materializo una puerta y antes de que otra persona pudiera verla nos adentramos en ella era una sala completamente Slytherin, cómoda pero con todo lo necesario para poder realizar la poción.

Sacamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a trabajar en silencio. Draco me seguía intimidando no sabía con que comenzar una charla con él, seguro que si le preguntaba algo personal me daría la vuelta y me tacharía de entrometida, yo tampoco podía contarle nada por el estilo.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué sabes de Adrian Pucey?-pregunte.

Bien resolvía dos problemas, saber más de ese idiota y conversar con Draco. Hizo una de sus legendarias sonrisas ladeadas y dijo.

-Las mujeres son tan predecibles… que manera tan sutil de decir que te gustó.

Yo aun atontada por su bella sonrisa no puse mucha atención a su respuesta. Después que la analice me apresure a sacarlo de su error.

-No me gusta, creo que te olvidas de Adam…

-Una cosa es que sea tu novio eso no quita que te puedan gustar más personas, no eres ciega- me interrumpió.

-Lo sé y si te preguntó no es porque tenga algún interés de ese tipo en él, me parece como sospechoso, no me gusta cómo me mira algo de él, repito no me gusta y no me refiero a su físico.

-Pucey siempre ha sido raro, no se le ve socializando mucho, ni siquiera con los de la casa, no se le ha conocido ninguna novia o conquista, dicen que está comprometido con una mujer bastante mayor que él, aunque no lo suficiente para ser su madre. Se mantiene al margen de todo no toma ningún bando es el premio anual de Slytherin y es cazador del equipo. Me parece extraño que preguntes sobre él, dicen que es muy cercano a tu novio.

-¿Qué opinión tienes de él?- le pregunté.

-No lo conozco pero sé que es alguien de cuidado, por lo que dices creo que Riddle te está cuidando, tendrás que portarte bien.

-No pensaba portarme mal- conteste

Estaba segura que Adam no tenía nada que ver, en el libro tendría que haber algo que explicará mi relación con Pucey.

Seguimos trabajando cada uno a lo suyo y sin hablar hasta que Draco preguntó.

-¿Quién es Ignnattus Knight?

No sabía quién era Ignnatus Knight, ¿debería de conocerlo?. De pronto recordé el día que lo conocí le había dicho que me recordaba a este tipo imaginario. Sonreí misteriosamente.

-Supongo que has oído acerca de los fantasmas con los que cargamos después de que… en fin tú sabes. Él se parecía a ti. Por un momento creí que venía a cobrar venganza.

-Lo mataste- Malfoy intento sonar normal, pero no me convenció me alegraba saber que aun sentía respeto por la vida humana.

-No precisamente yo, tal vez pude hacer algo por él pero no moví ni un dedo- recordé al tipo de la iniciación y pensé en otras cosas me atormentaba aún ese hombre.

Draco sonrió amargamente y me transmitió un poco de su amargura. Después de echarle polvo de cuerno de unicornio dijo.

-Supongo que a eso estamos destinados, a hacer el trabajo sucio, nuestros apellidos gritan "asesinos".

Yo tenía si acaso un mes en este mundo, y no me agradaba para nada la forma en la que se conducía mi "familia", él llevaba toda su vida aquí, podía imaginar lo duro que era.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres ser?-pregunté

Me miro de una forma que no supe descifrar.

-Es lo que soy, lo que somos. Y no lo podemos cambiar ¿Tu quisieras cambiarlo?

Quería decirle que tal vez había más opciones, que no podía dejar su futuro en manos de un loco, pero no lo entendería y yo debería de ser más prudente, yo la novia del hijo de ese loco no podía decir eso.

-Si pudiera elegir o cambiar como tu dices, tal vez si Adam no estuviera de por medio lo haría, no es lo que deseo para vivir, sin embargo no gano nada atormentándome.

-Pareciera que no te importa que la gente te juzgue, he visto que no haces caso a los comentarios. Eres buena fingiendo no todos logran ese nivel.

-La gente puede hablar, puede creer tener la razón y sentirse los buenos de la historia, pero la realidad es que no conocen la forma en la que tenemos que vivir, es muy fácil estar del lado correcto. Nosotros sabemos la verdad de nuestra realidad así que me importa muy poco que pueda pensar la gente que no la conoce.

-No es que me importé como me vea la gente creo que años he hecho bien mi papel, ahora solo recojo los frutos.

-Definitivamente tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como la poción- dije señalando el caldero que estaba en la primera etapa lista para reposar.

Draco busco algo en el maletín de los ingrediente y dijo

-Espero que la raíz de jengibre no la quieras utilizar para enamorar a Pucey…

-Que pesado que eres, si quisiera enamorarlo no me rebajaría a utilizar amortentia, usaría otros métodos- dije moviendo mis pestañas y haciendo a un lado mi cabello.

-Lo sabía Lestrange eres de las mías, lo que pasa es que estas reprimida. Aún así no creo que puedas con Pucey

Ahí iba yo de mal pensada pero no podía evitarlo me gusto como dijo "mias"

-Me ofende que dudes de mis capacidades…

-No dudo de tus capacidades, eres guapa, pero como te dije es amigo de tu novio no creo que Pucey se arriesgue.

Tuve que reprimirme para no gritar cuando dijo que era guapa, me sentía en una nube.

-Es mi imaginación o ¿esto me suena a una apuesta?-le cuestione.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?- preguntó

-Esto tiene que ser algo parejo tu también debes de concursar, crees que no tengo posibilidades que Pucey se fije en mi por las condiciones difíciles, tienes que atraer la atención por decirlo de alguna forma de alguien, me parece que te será muy difícil.

-Ahora el ofendido soy yo por dudar de mi.

-Oh no dudo de ti, ¿crees poder con Granger?- le pregunté

Enmarco su ceja y dijo.

-Creo que es algo justo.

-Aclaro no digo que sea tu novia, o que le hagas propuestas indecorosas como las que te gusta hacer solo llamar su atención que te vea como algo más que su compañero y no como un amigo precisamente. No juegues con ella.

-¿quieres que sea amable solamente?

-Estoy segura que puedes utilizar algo más que tu físico la "misión"

-Está bien yo seré amable pero tú serás atrevida.

Draco sabía jugar sucio, no podía retractarme.

-Lo haré-respondí

Era algo justo al parecer yo tenía mi historia con Pucey y el ya tenía camino recorrido con Granger. Según la historia Draco y Hermione estaban distanciados, esperaba que esto sirviera para que limarán sus diferencias, yo tenía que ponerme al nivel de Adrian no podía agarrarme desprevenida como hace rato.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Draco me tendió su mano y la estreche para cerrar el trato.

* * *

_**Como verán Lyne anda de Cupido, le gusta Draco, pero al parecer lo prefiere con Hermione, yo eliminaba a Hermione y me quedaba con mi Draco o ustedes que harían? Adrian Pucey no es de fiar… ya sabrán más de él en los prox caps ojala le haya gustado, espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	11. Apuesta

_**Holaa!**_

_**bueno para mi ya es muy de madrugada así que las dejo =) gracias por sus reviews y alertas! Makes me happy**_

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que pise por primera vez Hogwarts, la verdad es que nunca ni siquiera cuando entre a la universidad me había sentido de esta forma, con ganas de aprender todo y sentir como pertenecía a algo.

Mucho tenían que ver los Slytherin, empezando por Pansy y Daphne que mantenían mi lazo con las frivolidades de la vida cotidiana y lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, definitivamente no eran tan insufribles como las pintaban en los libros y fics. Y los chicos, Vin y Greg tal vez no eran las personas más brillantes pero por lo mismo y sus comentarios desafortunados me hacían reír, y bueno hablar de Theo y Blaise estaba demás nunca se me dio relacionarme con los hombres pero ellos eran por demás educados y propios, ya fuera por compromiso o por conveniencia siempre me tomaban en cuenta para hacer trabajos, ir a dar una vuelta a los jardines o incluirme en sus pláticas durante los desayunos en el gran comedor. Y bueno Draco Malfoy era punto y aparte.

Su bipolaridad me volvía loca, había días en los que bromeaba conmigo y otros en los que nadie se le podía ni acercar, odiaba las tardes en la que nos pasamos en silencio, él lo pasaba mal y yo lo pasaba peor estaba segura que no estaba teniendo resultados con lo de su misión, y quería ayudarle aunque probablemente el sabría hacerlo mejor que yo.

Así que yo esperaba, si me saludaba tenia su permiso implícito para sacar algún tema de conversación durante la hora que le dedicábamos a las pociones. Desde ese día en el que hicimos la puesta no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema pero hace a penas un minuto mientras con un movimiento de cabeza me saludaba daba a entender que tenía el camino libre con Pucey, ya que estaba solo.

Después del encontronazo con Adrian procuraba no andar sola, al menos no mientras el tuviera horas libres, y es que no había conseguido más información sobre él, incluso intente con Pansy y Daphne hacerme pasar por una "seguidora" y ni ellas que dominaban toda la información sobre los slytherins sangre pura sabían algo que yo no. Yo sin información no podía enfrentarme a él.

No me quedaba de otra más que acercarme a él.

-Estoy dudando de tus encantos Lestrange- dijo Malfoy sentándose frente a mi

Todos los que nos rodeaban que en este caso eran Blaise, Daphne y Theo se sorprendieron por su comentario, y más con la actitud de pocos amigos que traía últimamente.

-Y yo definitivamente no creo en los tuyos-dije defensivamente

Blaise y Theo no tardaron en comenzar a reír.

-Venga Lynne- dijo Theo levantando su palma para que la chocará con la mía y lo hice, Draco rodó los ojos

-No fijamos plazos ni el premio Malfoy así que pon fecha.

-El premio se dirá hasta que uno gane, me da un poco de remordimiento, Tan segura que te oyes… Me caes bien Lestrange no me gustaría verte perder- dijo en tono fingido

-No te preocupes, no me verás perder. Por otro lado yo no veo avances…

-Quería darte un poco de ventaja- dijo ufanamente

-Eso sonó tan Hufflepuff, compórtate como el príncipe de Slytherin que se supone que eres y juega sucio, no esperes menos de mi.

-Eso espero que me lo pongas difícil, tengo altas expectativas se supone que eres una Lestrange…

-No te decepcionaré

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Theo

-Es entre Lestrange y yo- dijo Malfoy

Supe que a pesar de todo aun Malfoy seguía estando por arriba de la jerarquía pues nadie se comento nada más.

Me levante de mi lugar y fui hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba Adrian, no sabía como empezar así que solo me senté frente a él.

-Que tenemos aquí Pauline Lestrange bajando codearse con los mortales- dijo Adrian mirándome fijamente.

Adrian cabía perfectamente en el sentido de la palabra mortal, su mirada era tan penetrante y oscura…

Como lo suponía era yo la que debía acordar el encuentro.

-¿déjalo quieres? Que te parece si nos vemos después de tu clase de DCAO tienes dos horas libres podemos dar una vuelta por los jardines.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió algo mejor? Una vuelta a los jardines… genial es tan romántico.

Adrian buscaba la trampa en lo que yo acababa de decir, pero algo en mi expresión hizo que se relajara.

-¿conoces mi horario?- preguntó incrédulo.

Muy bien estaba con las defensas bajas y era el momento.

-Estoy al pendiente de lo que me _interesa,_ nos vemos en el invernadero dos.

Sin ganas de permanecer ni un segundo más frente a su presencia, tome mi bolso y mis libros y salí del gran comedor.

…..

La hora de ver a Pucey se acercaba estaba muy nerviosa, lo que daría por ir como cada día a hacer pociones con Draco. No es que fuera mi actividad favorita, normalmente me moría de nervios, después pasaba a la indiferencia y justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme cómoda la hora termina, haciendo que el ciclo cada día se repitiera.

Por otra parte me debatía entre buscar a Draco y decirle que no iba a ir, o no decir nada y que notará mi ausencia, era raro pues vernos era un acuerdo implícito y hasta el día de hoy ninguno había faltado ni si quiera los fines de semana. Entonces no era nada formal y es que no sabía como tomaría que le avisará.

Así que antes de lo previsto llegue al invernadero, Malfoy tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que seguramente el que yo no fuera sería lo de menos. Odiaba la impuntualidad y este hombre ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retrazo, no me iba a ser responsable si explotaba estos nervios ni con todo el té del mundo se me quitarían.

Cuando Adrian llego se notaba asombrado, no dejo mucho tiempo esa expresión en el rostro, sin embargo la cambio por una inquietante risita burlona diciendo:

-Estas llena de sorpresas, llegas temprano, que hay de ¿lo bueno se hace esperar?

Adrian siempre me hacia sentir como una idiota al no saber nada de mi misma, pero todo era culpa de Thya que no había puesto más información, a ratos la odiaba y a otros la extrañaba tanto… Ella era la pieza que hacia falta para que la experiencia de Hogwarts fuera perfecta.

¿Ella me extrañaría? De pronto por mi cabeza paso algo que no había contemplado ¿Qué carazos había pasado conmigo en mi mundo? Tal vez la otra Pauline estuviera allá, lo cual seria un desastre pues por como iba descubriendo, ella no era precisamente la persona más buena del mundo. ¿Si lo echaba todo a perder y reprobaba al no hacer el ensayo de _desconstrucciòn__y__construcción__de__personajes_? Al menos yo conocía este mundo pero ella no.

Todo esto de estar en este mundo, la magia, Hogwarts, Draco era muy bonito pero no me podía demorar más aquí, debía de regresar a donde pertenecía. Punto.

Retomando la conversación respondí:

-Estaba aburrida ¿Quién te dijo que podrías hacerme esperar? Solo porque estoy de buen humor, hubiera lamentado mucho que perdieras la oportunidad de tu vida…

Tenia que admitir que a veces cuando no tenía que matar y mi vida no dependía de ello, fingir ser alguien que no era, resultaba divertido. La adrenalina junto con el miedo lograba sacar a la actriz frustrada en mi interior.

Adrian me ofreció su brazo que yo tome para caminar por los jardines cuando la gente estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros él hablo

-No todo el mundo estará a tus pies Lynne…- dijo él

-¿si no es así me podrías explicar que hago con Adam?- respondí queriendo bromear pero el se tenso sacar el nombre de Adam no había sido buena idea, ahora debía de averiguar el porque.

-No se si tu sinceridad sea alentadora o estés mostrando a alguien diferente, con sensibilidad a mi declaración del verano.

-Las cosas son complicadas…

No sabía que más decir, que se suponía que me había dicho en el verano solo dios podría saberlo.

-Tu empezaste a complicarlo más de la cuenta evitándome, te di tu espacio porque se que tomarías la decisión adecuada y me buscarías, sin embargo sigo en lo dicho yo voy a decidir cuando se terminará esto y ciertamente el tenerte aquí en Hogwarts me hace pensar que al menos no quiero que se terminen hasta que salga del colegio.

-Te busque no por las razones que crees, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, si decides hablar los dos saldremos perdiendo.

-Es un riesgo que tomaré, prefiero verte muerta a que sigas con Adam.

Me solté abruptamente de su brazo y di dos pasos hacia atrás tenía que alejarme de él. Este tipo si que estaba loco. No sabía que me daba más miedo, si él o que Adam se enterara de la relación (que claramente no tuve pero si la otra Pauline) y nos entregará a su padre.

Me eche a correr, poco me importaba si no me veía femenina o esos códigos que tienen las chicas en slytherin de cómo te debes de comportar. Necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca Adrián me seguía muy de cerca y me daba miedo que me acorralará al menos ahí podía estar un poco más tranquila para pensar en como llegar a mi habitación sana y salva.

Justo cuando iba a travesando el pasillo principal vi a Hermione y a Draco uno muy cerca del otro, la escena podía ser claramente mal entendida o tal vez yo quería malentenderla, aun así yo no podía dejar que Adrian los viera así, eso aquí o en mi mundo se vería como traición y Draco no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía así que hice lo más fácil: esperar a Pucey y besarlo.

* * *

_**Antes de irme les dejo mi twitter PaoMalfoyAquino, siempre es divertido platicar con otras fans del dramione! **_

_**espero sus reviews! **_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	12. Sangre fría

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un maravilloso año bueno, un nuevo cap a pesar de que me había jurado tomar mi semestre sabático, en fin… espero que les guste con esto la amistad de Lynne y Draco empezará a tomar forma ya que bueno necesitaran del uno como del otro para lo que se les viene.**_

* * *

Yo que siempre me quejaba de que en mi vida no había la suficiente adrenalina en mi vida como en los libros ahora mismo eso había cambiado, en menos de cinco minutos me encontré con una amenaza de muerte, corrí por mi vida, encubrí a un amigo y bese a quien segundos atrás había dicho que prefería verme muerta.

Adrian me tenia sujeta por los hombros, no me lastimaba con su toque sin embargo impedía que fuera escabullirme. Él estaba totalmente desconcertado esa era mi única ventaja frente a él, jugar con el factor sorpresa y debía de usarlo de la mejor manera, voltee disimuladamente revisando que nadie nos viera, Draco y Hermione lograron esconderse y cuando regresaba mi vista hacia Adrian, vi un destello plateado eran los ojos de Draco que nos espiaban, seguramente Hermione estaría detrás de él.

-Suéltame, nos verán y no quiero que malinterpreten las cosas- dije en el tono más enojado que podría salirme con los nervios que traía

-No soy yo quien te ha besado- dijo Adrian sonriendo triunfantemente.

-Ufano, imbécil, podrías ser más educado- dije ahora si enojada

No había nada que detestara más que un hombre pagado de sí mismo, eso solo lo podría adorar en Draco y en un fic, porque ciertamente cuando lo era en persona llegaba a ser muy chocante.

-Y tú podrías ser más previsible.

Muy bien ahora iba yo otra vez a jugar con fuego, ¡Maldita sea!

-¿No te gustan las sorpresas?- dije en un tono meloso y con exagerada coquetería.

-Para.-dijo él alejándose de mi

Lo tenía, Adrian podía manipular a la Lyne que lo retaba y contradecía, a la que se negaba a lo que él le pidiera, pero no podía cuando era dulce o coqueta.

A Adrian debía de tratarlo con _cariño y amor_ tal vez no estaba obsesionado con la otra Pauline y en verdad la quería, aunque claro era para un Slytherin era mucho, _(Demasiado tal vez)_ confesar que estaba enamorado, ya sabía cómo manejarlo, no podía darle lo que él quería, que era separarse de Adam porque aunque no conocía mucho a este Adam era el hijo del señor tenebroso y no sabía a quién me daría más miedo hacer enojar, tal vez Adrian me mataría pero seguro que si él otro tenía un centésimo de la maldad de su padre los crucios antes de matarle serían una pesadilla. Debía de organizar sus prioridades y perfeccionar su plan, ya que ella ayudaría a la Orden con Adam y Draco debía de calmar su problema con Adrian y por lo pronto seguirle al Slytherin la corriente era lo mejor. No porque fuera un maldito dejaría de odiarme a mi misma por jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Ok, me tengo que ir tengo que hacer deberes ¿te veré en la cena?- pregunte lo más normal y dejando una nota de expectación en mi voz

-tal vez…- se quiso hacer el interesante

Hice un gesto casi imperceptible de desanimo

-Adiós-me acerqué a él y le di un suave beso en la mejilla y me fui hacía la sala que viene y va.

Había decidido ir a la sala multipropósito decidida a adelantar la poción, en realidad los olores y vapores me relajaban cortar, triturar y mover al caldero era mi momento del día favorito, y no solo porque hacer pociones implicaba tener a Draco en los alrededores más cercanos, pociones era como cuando en el colegio llevaba literatura, simplemente era la materia que mejor se me daba, lo que hubiera dado porque el profesor Snape me hubiera dado clases seguro sería de sus favoritas.

Llevaba poco menos de veinte minutos cuando vi que se abría la puerta solo había alguien que podría ser, casi me anime al instante pero con todo lo que había pasado hace rato seguro que no íbamos a charlar sobre el clima.

-Y yo que de verdad pensé que podrías tener sentimientos por Riddle.

¿Tan rápido el tono de reproche?

-¿Siempre eres tan directo en estas situaciones? ¿Dónde queda la sutileza tan afamada de los slytherins?

-No seas escurridiza- dijo él

Pero podía cambiar el centro de la plática.

-Y yo que de verdad pensé que te repugnaban los que no eran sangre limpia.

-En otras circunstancias me agradaría tu manera de responder- dijo él cambiando de tema

Pasaron diez minutos mientras que él sacaba sus instrumentos y revisaba como iba su poción.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunté un poco sacada de quicio.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dijo en un tono tan normal que me desespero más de lo que estaba

-Fuiste tú quien saco el tema – dije intentando recuperar la calma

-Lestrange, si te preocupa que pueda contar tu secreto no te apures que yo no vi nada así como espero que tú no hayas visto nada tampoco.

-Ese no es el maldito problema, me molesta que interpretes las cosas como no son.

-Relájate, que lo olvidaré y mantendré la imagen _intachable_ que tenía de ti.- dijo con sarcasmo

¿Era posible pasar de amar a odiar a tu personaje favorito literario en solo dos minutos?

-A diferencia de _otros_, yo aun tengo una imagen que mantener.

Que se enterara y diera por aludido que hablaba por Granger.

-Pero estabas tan entretenida besuqueando a Pucey que se te olvido… Sabes, ahora comprendo porque rechazaste mi generosa oferta: los rubios no somos tu tipo, aunque debo de reconocer que pudo ser peor que Pucey y pudo ser Potter si hablamos de pelinegros.- bromeo con todo el veneno posible.

-Eres un imbécil, ¿sigue lastimando mucho a tu ego que no te haya seguido el juego en la iniciación?- dije

Yo también podía soltar veneno.

Draco se divertía su sonrisa burlona lo delataba.

-Si lo sacas a relucir es porque seguramente ya te arrepentiste, esas ofertas no las hago todos los días- dijo guiñándome un ojo

¿Por qué en Octubre casi noviembre hacia tanto calor?

Sin pensarlo le eche jarabe de eléboro en su impoluta camisa blanca.

Draco me miraba con odio y ahora era yo la que sonreía.

-Te lo mereces por insufrible.

-Dame un motivo para no echarte veneno de doxy- dijo Draco en tono peligroso.

-Por tu culpa tuve que besar a Pucey, a mi me da lo mismo si tienes un rollo con Granger, pero Adrian no es de confiar ¿te imaginas si se hubiera enterado? No necesitas más problemas.

-si piensas que te lo voy a agradecer…

-No podría esperar algo así de ti, pero de cualquier forma debías de saberlo.

-Eso sigue sin explicar muchas cosas, sigue pareciéndome que estas poniendo como excusa haberme encontrado con Granger.

-¿Quieres enterarte? Muy bien. Adrian tiene una obsesión conmigo no sé ni de donde salio, no le interesa que yo este con su mejor amigo no sé que quiere de mi o más bien me hago una idea de lo que quiere, pocas cosas me dan miedo y él entra en mi lista, imagínate que me dijo que prefería verme muerta que con Adam, corrí para huir de él, y fue entonces cuando te vi con Granger y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes.

Tal vez estaba haciendo mal en contarle, a él que podría importarle.

-No sé quien esta más de mente si tú o Pucey- dijo él tranquilamente

-¿Yo?- pregunte contrariada

-Meterse con la novia de tu mejor amigo no es tan malo si tu sentido de la lealtad no es tu fuerte a cualquiera le pasa pero que el amigo en cuestión sea el hijo del Lord ….- Draco me miro de arriba hacia a bajo

Me sentí intimidada y molesta luego porque le aventaba cosas….

-Eres guapa pero al menos yo me lo pensaría más de tres veces antes de intentar algo contigo, y bueno esta más claro que el agua que tu también estas demente por atreverte a besarlo, vi como lo manipulabas definitivamente no eres una santa ¿Qué pretendías haciéndote la interesada en él?.

Me costo un poco de trabajo concentrarme en lo que decía después de su _"Eres guapa"_ aun así logre comprender su pregunta.

-Hay que tener cerca al enemigo… de eso tu sabes mucho ¿no?

-Yo lo hacia por la apuesta en cambio no sé de tus propósitos.

-No me vengas con eso Malfoy, estoy segura que no hubieras aceptado el trato de no tener al menos un porcentaje de seguridad que podías hacerlo, si habláramos de otras mujeres, unas más _accesibles _y no de Granger no dudaría de tu capacidad de conquista.

-Tú también hiciste trampa, sabias que Pucey tenía los ojos puestos en ti.

-Y por lo visto también Granger te tiene vigilado- dije sonriendo genuinamente.

-No piensas que me voy a poner a contarte mi vida ¿verdad? –dijo intentando sonar molesto e indignado pero solo ponía una barrera y muy gentil para como podía ser en verdad solo para separar su vida privada.

-En fin no tiene caso que sigamos con esto ¿no crees? – dije

-¿Te refieres a la apuesta? Me pregunto hasta donde podemos llegar.

-Jugaremos con fuego Malfoy y ni toda nuestra sangre fría nos salvará de quemarnos… pero aun así no puedo resistirme cuando usas ese tono de reto, me comprometes inmediatamente.

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde que Cinthya no sabia nada de Pauline, estaba hecha un desastre no había día que no llorara, ella y la familia de Lynne estaban apunto de enloquecer, tenían a medio mundo buscándola no había ni una pista. Al principio pensaron que podía ser un secuestro pero hasta ahora no habían recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo rescate. Ya no sabían que más hacer…

Desde la desaparición de Lynne, Thya no había escrito, había perdido el libro donde escribía sus historias y algo le decía que se encontraba en las buenas manos de su mejor amigo.

Como todas las noches pidió porque su amiga se encontrara bien, que no le faltará techo, ni comida tal vez lo hizo con más ahínco que siempre porque esa noche soñó con Pauline.

La imagen era de una Pauline adolescente vestida con el uniforme de slytherin haciendo pociones en una sala espaciosa y luminosa con todo lo necesario, ingredientes, sustancias calderos…junto a ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy, no entendía muy bien su plática pero podía ver que estaban discutiendo, luego las escenas de su sueño cambiaban aleatoriamente mostrando a Lynne llegando a Hogwarts, en la iniciación en un gran comedor desayunando, a Hermione y a Draco era demasiado para procesar que Thya despertó de golpe con solo una intención: Ponerse a escribir.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el prox año!**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	13. Armarios y recuerdos

_**Holaa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien,. Les cuento que para este fic tenia pensado hacer una segunda parte y como se espera de las segundas partes empiezan cuando termina la primera, pero en esta ocasión no es así, la siguiente parte comencé a escribirla y es cuando Lynne regresa a su mundo, habrá algunos spoilers, no demasiados, pero no adelanto mucho no quiero arruinarlo. Se llama "Be real" les dejo un adelanto por aquí de lo que hay en el primer cap que ya subí.**_

"_Salí discretamente y acomode mi cabello sentía que estaba llamando mucho la atención, tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica y no podían culparme por ello, tenia un par de buenas razones, así que voltee para los lados más por instinto que por otra cosa, me pareció que alguien me miraba del otro lado de la acera, espere pacientemente a que el double decker bus siguiera su camino para ver si era alguien que yo conociera, cuando se quito pude comprobar que era mi paranoia así que me giré dispuesta a seguir con mi camino, di tres pasos cuando un olor bastante conocido me envolvió en mi espacio vital. Me quede estática esperando a que el olor se disipará para que creyera que fue una jugada de mi mente traviesa, pero no se iba tal vez debía voltear hacía atrás, paso un minuto para que decidiera hacerlo._

_Verlo me hizo olvidar respirar, la cabeza me dolió de pronto de tanto pensar si sería posible, pero yo ya estaba por encima de todas esos cuestionamientos. Sabía que todo absolutamente todo podría ser posible así que casi no me costo trabajo creer que frente a mi volvía a tener a Draco Malfoy. "_

* * *

_Armarios y Recuerdos_

Cinthya llevaba un par de días sin salir de su casa, se había dedicado a escribir, solo paraba cuando el sueño era demasiado y comer resultaba extremadamente necesario, sabía que tenía que empezar a escribir un libro de verdad y no fics, en pocos meses debía de presentar el libro que la liberaría de la universidad, pero no podía parar, tal vez era raro pero sentía que si lo hacía era como dejar sola a Lynne, antes solo se concentraba en el dramione y el personaje que era su amiga era un papel secundario y nada más, pero desde la desaparición tenia su propia e importante historia dentro de esta.

Releyó el último párrafo que había escrito, intentando encontrar alguna falla que cambiar, después de que quedará lo mejor posible iría a la cama a dormir, para que al día siguiente volviera con su nueva rutina.

_Draco por primera vez había tomado la iniciativa de buscar a Hermione, era una muy mala idea, ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle, ya se le ocurriría algo en el camino, sabia perfectamente donde encontrarla, tenia que poner fin a esto o empezarlo._

_Lynne vio a lo lejos como Draco tomaba camino hacía el otro lado, tenia esperanzas que fuera a hacer pociones con ella, hace mucho que no platicaba con nadie fuera de clases… Llevaba días sin aparecer en el gran comedor, se sentía perdida, asustada y sola, su última conversación con Adrian Pucey había sido terrible, era un ultimátum y debía de pensar muy bien como lo manejaría un paso en falso y no solo ella saldría perdiendo._

…..

-No puedes seguir encerrada aquí-soltó Draco en cuando entro a la sala multipropósito

Draco llevaba más de dos semanas sin pisar ese lugar, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: Verse con Hermione Granger. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como iba su relación pero no había forma de saberlo más que hablar con cualquiera de los dos y eso era imposible, con Hermione no había podido hablar con ella y es que ¿de qué podrían hablar? Y bueno Draco ni mencionarlo no llegaban a ese nivel de confianza

-Y ese honor de que estés por aquí, deberías estar en el gran comedor- Dije haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho, mientras ponía los ingredientes en su lugar.

-Deberíamos, no puedo creer que te dejes intimidar por Pucey eres una Lestrange, no te pareces en nada a la que vi el día de la iniciación

-Mira lo que tengo- Le enseñe la poción multijugos, no iba a discutir por algo que el jamás entendería

-Bien ahora solo falta conseguir los cabellos, pero eso lo harán Crabbe y Goyle, Ven voy a mostrarte algo, guarde la poción en mi bolso ya que íbamos a salir de la sala

Pensé que nos íbamos a ir a la sala común, pero Draco permaneció ahí, caminando en círculos, quise gritar sabía que me iba a enseñar. Entramos en donde todo lo perdido iba a dar ahí.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con Pucey

Eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero conociéndolo no lo haría por buena gente.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

-Tu ayuda, conoces de mi misión

Era cierto, había mentido diciéndole que había visto lo que tenia que hacer cuando practicaba con la tía Bella. Esperaba que no me dijera que Matará a Dumbledore.

-¿y en qué nos ayudaríamos?- pregunté

Su mirada era relajada como si me fuera a pedir que le pasara la tarea de transformaciones así que intuía que sería la otra opción. Me pediría ayuda para reparar el armario evanescente, necesitaba la poción multijugos para dársela a Crabbe y Goyle y ellos cuidaran mientras él estuviera aquí. No iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

-Yo necesito que me ayudes a reparar algo, ¿cómo crees que te podría ayudar?

Esto era raro Malfoy no era tan permisivo, pero aprovecharía su buen humor.

-Necesito información de él, necesito sus recuerdos.

-Trato hecho, ahora muévete ensuciarás tu túnica.

Camine y Draco quito una cortina que escondía el armario

-¿sabes lo qué es?

-Un armario evanescente ¿dónde esta el otro?-pregunté

-Borgin & Burkes

-¿cómo supiste de la existencia de este?

-Perteneció a mi familia, Padre en sus años en Hogwarts logró meterlo, sin embargo lo encontraron no le duro mucho el gusto, vendió su gemelo a Borgin & Burkes al no tener el otro no le serviría, pensé que podría seguir en Hogwarts, tarde en encontrarlo.

-Hasta ahora no le veo fallas a tu plan

-Esta parte es fácil, lo de Dumbledore no

-Primero concentrémonos en esto, después cuando este el Felix felicius veremos lo otro.

-¿tienes idea de cómo repararlo?- preguntó

-Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es que mientras que estas reparando este debemos ver como funciona el otro… tenemos que encontrar la forma en que yo pueda salir de Hogwarts

Draco sonrió

-Salir de Hogwarts es fácil, meter a alguien indeseado no tanto… Sígueme

Draco caminaba apresuradamente, yo lo seguía como podía al parecer íbamos hacia el campo de quidditch.

-No sé cual es la prisa

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que den el toque, todos lleguen a su habitación y este prohibido salir.

Malfoy buscaba algo bajo una grada de slytherin, yo lo esperaba ansiosamente, sacó su escoba y me puse muy nerviosa.

-Primero iremos en escoba

-¿no hay otra forma?- tenia que agotar las posibilidades

-¿te da miedo?- preguntó burlón

-Depende de que tan alto volemos

-No te pasará nada porque eso implica ponerme en riesgo, así que tranquilízate

Debía de verle el lado positivo al asunto, era la primera vez que iba a volar en este mundo y lo haría con Draco, y como é lo había dicho, no se pondría en peligro por lo tanto yo no lo estaría, no podría ser de otra forma.

Me subí después de él, no ascendió tan rápido como esperaba, estaba siendo amable y era muy raro en él. En los siguientes minutos subimos tan alto que el castillo y el campo de quidditch a penas si se lograban vislumbrar, me sujetaba de su túnica aunque no era la mejor opción; tal vez era una tonta por no sujetarme de su cintura pero no necesitaba ponerme más nerviosa.

-¿Lestrange?- pregunto llamando mi atención

-¿si?

-Esto no te gustará, hemos perdido mucho tiempo ascendiendo en unos minutos se bloqueará y sabrán que estamos aquí, esta es la última vez que lo haremos, confía en mi y hazme caso en todo lo que te diga

Había logrado asustarme ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Suéltame y sujeta la escoba, no te muevas

Me estaba muriendo de miedo

-Dijiste que no me soltará

-Eso es cuando te tome de la mano.

Bueno así ni aunque el lo dijera dejaría de hacerlo. Lo solté y el con bastante agilidad se paro

-Dios mío Draco

-Ahora Line harás lo mismo

-No, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haré.

-No me obligues a mandarte un imperio, ya te dije no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿no hay otra manera?

-Tienes que confiar en mi, no te pasará nada

No tenía otra alternativa más que confiar en él. Tome su mano y me acomode para pararme poco a poco sobre la escoba

-No mires hacia abajo- dijo muy sereno

Instantáneamente cerré los ojos, si olvidabas el hecho de estar a muchos kilómetros arriba de tierra firme no era tan difícil.

-Sujeta bien tu varita, vamos a saltar

-No hay forma de que salte Malfoy

-Esta bien

Me sorprendí por su respuesta pero no me dio tiempo de contestar nada ya que él me había jalado y ahora caíamos. Me iba a dar un infarto, ahora sabia cual era la sensación de caer en un abismo, sentí algo en mi estomago nos estábamos apareciendo. Esto sin duda encabezaba mi lista de "peores experiencias"

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un callejón oscuro, seguía tomada de la mano de Draco

-¿cómo lo hiciste? Aun no tienes edad para aparecerte.

-Tampoco tengo edad para conjurar maldiciones imperdonables

Puso su varita sobre mis ropas y fue como si le hubiera echado tinta encima, se pinto de color negro. Caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes, el callejón Nocturn era más intimidante de lo que describían en el libro y lo que veías en las películas, aunque después de saltar desde esa altura cualquier cosa ya me parecía juego de niños.

-Joven Malfoy – Draco saludo al encargado con un movimiento de cabeza, sin muchos preámbulos se dirigió hasta el armario evanescente

-¿qué opinas?- Me preguntó

-Estoy pensando en una mejor forma de salir de Hogwarts

-Podrás salir por el bosque prohibido

-Esa solución tampoco me consuela

-Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas hay mejores formas, incluso dicen que hay un pasadizo en Hogwarts que te lleva a Hogsmeade, habría que encontrarlo si crees que el bosque prohibido es mucho para ti

Odiaba que fuera condescendiente conmigo, al parecer él se refería al pasadizo del sauce boxeador . Esto comenzaba a emocionarme

- Tu no te preocupes, encontraré ese pasadizo, ahora necesitamos ver en que tan mal estado esta el armario

Draco saco un pasador de mi cabello y lo puso dentro, dijo unas palabras y cuando lo volvió a abrir este había desaparecido

-No puede ser tan fácil, debemos regresar a Hogwarts

Antes de salir se dirigió al encargado y le dijo

-Arnold, la señorita Lestrange vendrá a revisar este armario constantemente, concédele todas las facilidades, lo que ella necesite y pide serán ordenes para ti.

-Como usted diga Joven Malfoy

Salimos de la tienda y Malfoy se quedo parado

-¿y ahora Malfoy como regresamos a Hogwarts?

-La noche es joven Lestrange y no podemos regresar hasta cuando vuelva a salir el sol ¿qué quieres hacer?

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews! _**

**_nos leemos_**

**_besoos_**

**_ bye_**


	14. Un solo un jugador

**Hola! **

**Tenia mucho sin actualizar esta historia, y es que en este capitulo y en el siguiente hay muchas cosas por contar, al final me ****decidí que el siguiente sería en donde recayera toda la carga, este es corto, las cosas han cambiado, en el próximo sabrán por que, y también vienen los recuerdos de Adrian sobre Lynne, incluso habrá Dramione. En Inglaterra ya es el cumpleaños de mi novio mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy, así que feliz 5 de junio para todas las que lo amamos.**

* * *

**Un solo jugador**

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Tenia una noche con Draco Malfoy y el me estaba dando a elegir lo que quería hacer en ese tiempo, sinceramente me hubiera bastado con pasarla tranquilamente en algún lugar con calefacción platicando de todo y nada, pero como probablemente esa no era una opción me aventure a pedirle su probablemente experta opinión.

-¿Tú que sugieres? Supongo que tienes más experiencia que yo en estas escapadas.

Malfoy se aliso las arrugas inexistentes de su túnica y dijo tratando de sonar serio:

-A veces siento que eres realmente una niña indefensa y que soy demasiado atrevido en mis comentarios hacia ti, otras veces creo que tu eres la que juegas conmigo. No sé quien en verdad eres, pero hoy te daré la oportunidad que pases la noche sana y salva en el caldero chorreante o que vayas conmigo sin rechistar, no prometo que estaremos seguros o cómodos, es tu elección Pauline.

¿de verdad creía que yo tenía elección después de oír "Pauline" de sus labios? Realmente yo era una niña indefensa ante los encantos de Draco Malfoy.

-Tengo curiosidad de ver a donde iríamos, eres impredecible Malfoy.

-Draco – corrigió él- ¿eso quiere decir que vas a venir?

-Si Draco.

No sé que era lo que había detonado que él decidiera que nos deberíamos de llamar por nuestros nombres y no por nuestros apellidos, sinceramente me gustaba más decirle Malfoy.

-Antes de cualquier cosa quiero dejar las cosas claras, a partir de este momento, no hay mentiras, no hay trampas ni secretos Pauline. Tus mentiras serán las mías y mis secretos serán los tuyos, Si tu caes yo caigo y viceversa.

-Esta bien seremos un solo jugador jugando para el mismo equipo

**Dos meses después**

Draco entro a la sala multipropósito con los recuerdos que Lynne necesitaba sobre ella y Adrian Pucey.

-Ya era hora- Por fin los tenia en su poder, mañana los veríamos y sabría que era lo que había hecho, que tan metida estaba en esto.

-Pucey es más peligroso de lo que habíamos pensado, no retrasemos esto, mañana será. ¿Aun quieres que lo vea yo también?.

-Sin secretos Draco ¿recuerdas? No sé que vamos a ver, pero supongo que si soy yo en situaciones comprometedoras serás el caballero que educo tu madre y darás media vuelta.

Draco rio burlonamente y dijo:

-Pauline Lestrange en una situación comprometedora es demasiado para pedirme que de media vuelta.

-¿sabes? Ya no estoy tan segura de querer que lo veas, si vamos a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa con la Tia Bella y el tio Rodolphus merodeando en nuestras mentes…

-Tu secretos son los míos, guardaré cualquier recuerdo tuyo como si fuera uno mío con Granger.- dijo molesto

-Volviste a pelear con ella

-Granger realmente te detesta.

-¿porqué, no he tenido la oportunidad de cruzar ni una oración con ella?

-Nos vio, cuanto te estaba correteando en el lago, le cuesta creer que tu y yo no tenemos una relación, dice que somos tal para cual, que es tan correcto que estemos juntos una Lestrange con un Malfoy y hasta dice que tu me ves con ojos diferentes.

Me reí. ¿En serio pensaba eso?, estaba muy halagada, no cualquiera combinaba con Draco. Al fin había superado mi amorío platónico por él, se había transformado, quería a Draco era mi único apoyo en este mundo, habíamos pasado momentos horribles juntos que solo nos habían unido… Yo haría lo que fuera para que él estuviera bien.

-Estoy realmente ofendida ¿cree que tengo tan mal gusto? A algunas no nos falla nuestro sentido de la vista y del buen gusto.

-No puedes culparla, no es la única que piensa eso de nosotros- Draco apareció un espejo, nos reflejamos los dos

-Lo sé, nos vemos demasiado bien juntos. Una lástima que ambos estemos comprometidos ya, hubiéramos tenido una descendencia preciosa- Bromee

-¿Crees que nos hubieran prometido?- pregunto Draco realmente curioso por la respuesta

-¿Lo Dudas? Soy le heredera de la fortuna Lestrange, los Lestrange y los Black unieron varias empresas, el poder ahora se divide en tres, si le sumas la fortuna de los Malfoy y de los Warrington hubiéramos sido el matrimonio más poderoso y rico desde Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Es un asco eso de casarse por amor, ¿quién lo necesita cuando serás más rico y poderoso?

No sabía si lo decía en serio o solo jugaba.

-Dile a Granger que no eres mi tipo, que intentaste un par de veces que cayera en tu juego y que no te funciono.

-Necesito decirle algo creíble.

Idiota egocéntrico, lo adoraba.

-Le he dicho que tienes novio, pero como no puedo decirle quien es no me cree. Estoy harto de hablar de ti cada vez que estoy con ella.

-No vas a culparme por tus errores Malfoy, ella esta molesta contigo y tiene todo el maldito derecho a estarlo, si es insegura es por ti. ¿Qué garantía le has dado que lo de ustedes es verdadero?, es tan inverosímil su situación que no me sorprende que cada mañana se despierte pensando si es real , luego te ve conmigo a todas horas, sin esconderte, yo también me odiaría pero te odiaría más a ti. Recuera que si duda es porque en que universo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos es posible.

-¿Estas de su lado Lestrange?

-Tú sabes que es lo que pienso de tu relación o lo que sea que tengas con ella. No me gusta te expone, nos expone, pero mereces ser feliz, ella te ayuda de formas en la que yo no puedo, cuando estas con ella te olvidas de toda esa carga que llevas y a veces no puedo más que agradecerle en silencio que mejore tu humor.

-¿Dónde estuviste metida todos estos años?

Le sonreí

-En Francia.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer.

-No puedo hacerlo, tenemos mucho por hacer.

-A veces me asusta la forma en la que tomas que yo este con Granger.

-Algún día me recompensarás, mientras tanto recuerda . Tus mentiras serán las mías y mis secretos serán los tuyos, Si tu caes yo caigo y viceversa. Somos un solo jugador jugando para el mismo equipo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


End file.
